Juste un peu d'amour dans ce monde
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Série d'OS avec pour thème... Ben l'amour. Des couples, beaucoup. Du romantisme, de l'humour, de la tragédie. Des scènes de couples, des coups de foudres, des séances de drague etc... Evidemment avecles personnages de George R.R Martin.
1. Après le Ring

Après le ring.

Robb prit un nouveau crochet dans les côtes. Ses muscles contractés encaissèrent le choc avec difficulté. Il en avait pris tellement depuis le début du match qu'il ne les sentais plus. Le seul problème était que ses jambes aussi, il ne les sentais plus. Ça sentait pas bon pour lui. Roose Bolton était vieux pour un boxeur, 37ans, ce n'est plus un âge où on peut tenir la cadence. Mais il compensait ses qualités physiques déclinantes par une technique et un timing parfait. Robb l'avait appris à la dure, il s'était mangé des sales contres les trois premiers rounds. Roose avait pris l'avantage aux points. Et il se contentait de reculer et de placer des jabs de loin depuis. C'était anti-sportif, mais il s'en fichait clairement. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était gagner. La foule l'avait bien sentie et hurlait au jeune Stark de le mettre K.O. Et c'était la seule façon de gagner se match, le chrono arrivait à la fin du temps. « Il faut que je lui fasse croire qu'il peut m'avoir sans problème, il va s'approcher, et je vais l'avoir. ». Il recula comme si il n'en pouvait plus et laissa ses jambes se plier. Roose y vit une opportunité. Si il pouvait gagner en mettant le champion au sol ce serait parfait pour lui. Il imaginait déjà les photos du lendemain immortalisant sa victoire. Avec un sourire vicieux il fonça sur Robb. Ce dernier envoya une gauche molle que son adversaire n'eut aucun mal à esquiver. Toujours en pensant à la pub qu'allait faire sa capture de la ceinture de champion, Roose leva son bras pour lancer une droite descendante, son coup fétiche. Il allait clouer le Stark au sol et repartir en vainqueur, il voyait déjà les titres « **Le champion fauché par la droite de l'outsider vétéran** ». Mais il tomba droit dans la gueule du loup. Si Robb avait plier les jambes ce n'était pas à cause de la fatigue, d'un mouvement rapide, il passa derrière son opposant qui balaya le vide. Quand il se retourna, il prit de plein fouet un uppercut monumental : Robb avait utilisé ses mollets comme des ressorts pour se propulser, si bien que Bolton se prit un coup porté par les 95 kilos de muscles du champion. Il décolla du sol et monta de quelques centimètres dans les airs. Il retomba comme une poupée de chiffon en crachant du sang. L'arbitre ne fit même pas le décompte, il croisa les bras, mettant fin au match et appela une civière. La foula hurla de bonheur en voyant le jeune homme lever son poing vers le ciel. Il était dans un sale état, il avait un œil poché façon marmiton, plusieurs coupures au visage, une épaule presque démise et le nez qui pissait le sang. Mais il avait connu pire.

-PUTAIN MEC TU L'A FAIT ! Hurla Theon

Son second le pris dans ses bras, ravivant les douleurs qu'il avait un peu partout.

-Merde, poursuivit-il, j'ai cru que ce vieillard allait t'avoir, t'a bu avant le match ou quoi ?

Pour toute réponse son ami lui envoya un faux crochet dans l'épaule. Il avait gagné, mais ce n'était pas terminé. Il fallait encore remercier le public, accorder une interview, discuter avec les sponsors... Un liste beaucoup trop longue au goût de Robb. Apparemment, simplement prendre une douche et rentrer n'était pas envisageable. Il sortit du ring sous les vivats. Une réflexion lui vient à l'esprit, ces cris de joie étaient-ils pour sa victoire ou pour la défaite de Bolton ? Sans doute la deuxième option vu l'impopularité du vaincu. En arrivant devant le vestiaire, plusieurs micros et caméras furent braqués sous sont nez ce qui le dérangea profondément, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Les questions fusèrent, comme à l'habituée. En passant une main dans ses boucles brunes, il répondit à la première question qu'il avait entendu, négligeant les autres.

-Oui c'était un match plutôt dur, je crois que ça se voit.

-Avez vous fais exprès de perdre les trois premiers rounds ? Demanda un homme plutôt large de ventre.

-Non, j'ai pris de sales coups avant de comprendre comment les esquiver. Roose Bolton est très bon, plus que les gens ne le pensent.

-Ce dernier coups était-il calculé ? Demanda à son tour une femme brandissant son micro comme une épée.

-Si par calculé vous voulez dire improvisé à la dernière seconde dans une panique presque totale alors oui.

Il y eut quelques rires puis le flot de question reprit, comme une vague qui vous laisse ressortir quelques instants avant de vous couler à nouveau. Épuisé, Robb leva les mains devant lui pour faire cesser ça et déclara :

-Bolton était l'un des meilleurs adversaires quej'ai eu, jusqu'au bout il a eu le dessus, ma victoire est simplement dû à un peu de chance de ma part, et beaucoup de précipitation de la sienne. Si il avait été plus jeune de quelques années, ce n'est pas moi qui porterai cette ceinture en ce moment.

Sur ces paroles il rentra dans le vestiaires suivi de Theon et de son équipe qui bloquèrent les journalistes toujours désireux de plus de commentaires. Une fois le silence revenu, Robb se laissa tomber sur un banc et avala une gorgée d'eau.

-Tu vas prendre un peu de repos, avec ton épaule en vrac, c'est déjà un miracle que tu ai tenu tout le match. Ce direct au début était monstrueux, quand j'ai entendu l'os craquer j'ai cru que tu étais bon pour un T.K.O ( K.O technique, quand le médecin arrête le match car il le juge trop dangereux pour le boxeur).

-Ouais, je l'ai senti passer. Mais si je l'avais pas bloqué de cette façon, j'allais au sol. Il va me falloir travailler pour éviter ces contres. Mon petit tour à marché une fois. Pas deux, et surtout pas contre un mec en pleine forme physique. Tu pourras me trouver des sparring-partners pour ça ?

-Oui, mais pas avant un bout de temps, t'es en repos pour une semaine. Lâcha son second.

-J'y comptais bien.

Robb se leva et alla prendre sa douche alors que Theon sortait pour discuter avec les sponsors et régler toutes les histoires de fric. La partie la plus chiante du sport... Il se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau . Il resta plusieurs minutes à savourer la chaleur de sa douche, un peu de sang coulait sur le sol mais ce n'était pas sa priorité. Quand il sortit, il s'habilla en vitesse avec un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un vieux groupe de rock. Il balança en tas dans son sac sa ceinture de champion, son short, ses bottes et tout le reste avant de refermer. Tout ce qui importait maintenant était de rentrer chez lui. Parce que quelqu'un l'attendait. En prenant la sortie de derrière, il s'assura de n'être suivi par aucun gratte-papier. Pas question de retarder plus son départ. Le prochain qui lui lui poserai une question se prendrait une droite. Heureusement pour les journalistes et leur jolis minois, aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu l'idée que le champion sortirai par la porte de service. Robb mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et marcha calmement au milieu de la ville. Les gens ont souvent peur de la nuit, parce qu'il y a trop d'inconnues dans l'équation : qui se cache dans les ombres, qui peut venir alors que je ne regarde pas, qui peut me venir en aide ? Pour lui, c'était beaucoup plus. C'était la poésie urbaine qui prenait vie. La lumière orangée des réverbères, le son du centre-ville lointain, la nappe des étoiles. Tout ça constituait un vrai chef-d'œuvre aux yeux du champion. La ville est quelque chose d'artificiel bien sûr, mais en résulte une magie unique. C'est la toile du fantastique qui se déroule, ouvrant les rêves et dissipant les craintes. Il arriva enfin devant sa maison. Un petite bâtisse en blanche en banlieue, semble à celles des années 50 . Il ne comptait pas se faire construire une grande villa, c'était un truc de parvenu. Il entra en silence, la porte grinçant à peine. Son sac posé, ses pas le menèrent à sa chambre. Dans le noir complet, il trouva la poignée et la fit doucement tourner.

-Tu es en retard. Fit une voix douce.

Robb sourit et se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon, et glissa sous les couettes aux côtés de sa princesse.

Margaery l'embrassa doucement, comme si elle craignait de briser une statue de verre et passa sa main sur les coupures qui parsemait son visage.

-Tu en as mis du temps, je croyais que tu affrontais un grand père, se pourrait-il que tu ais perdu contre un ancêtre.

-J'ai gagné, mais de justesse, fais moi penser à ne plus me moquer des vieux.

Margaery ne venait jamais voir ses matchs. Elle ne supportais pas la violence et refusait de voir son fiancé « se faire charcuter pour le plaisir ». Robb respectait ça, et n'insistait jamais. Il savait que c'était le plus dur. D'attendre, encore et encore sans savoir si lui reviendrait en un seul morceau ou si Theon la préviendrait qu'il avait fini aux urgences. C'était le genre de pression que tout le monde ne pouvait pas supporter, mais Margaery n'était une poupée sans cervelle. Non, elle restait toujours forte et connaissait suffisamment Robb pour pouvoir lui accorder toute sa confiance.

Elle passa sa main le long des hanches du champion qui frémit de plaisir.

-Vous reste-t-il quelques forces monsieur le loup du ring ? Minauda-t-elle.

Robb estima que oui. À ce moment, il n' y avait plus de combat, plus de ceinture, plus de coups, plus de blessures, plus d'enjeux.

Seulement deux personnes qui s'aiment, et qui le font savoir par bien des aspects.

 **Ce premier O.S et le début d'une longue (ou pas) série. J'aime bien l'idée du Robb/ Margaery, même si ils ne se sont jamais croisés dans la série. Si vous voulez voir d'autres couples, laissez des reviews avec vos commandes, je peux faire à peu près tout sauf du Yaoi que j'estime ne pas maîtriser suffisamment pour vous en proposer. Évitez aussi les trucs pédophiles, je veux pas d'emmerdes:)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plût et que le reste plaira aussi.**


	2. Une route et de la poussière

Une route et de la poussière

Le soleil frappait durement sur la tête de Ramsay, et comme sa casquette avait servie de repas à un coyote, il devait se contenter de sa main comme visière. À ses pieds s'étendaient ses bagages, posés entre le goudron éclaté et le sable. Sa tente était percée à plusieurs endroits, la toile, de mauvaise qualité, n'avait pas fait long feu. Son grand sac à dos montrait lui aussi des signes de fatigues, il entendait régulièrement de petits craquements quand il le portait et une des lanières était déjà arrachée. Quand à ce qu'il contenait, mieux ne valait pas en parler. La dernière nuit avait été féroce, et il devait à tous prix arriver à la ville la plus proche. Seulement cette dernière se trouvait à plus de cinquante kilomètre, c'était infaisable en une journée. Il patientait donc comme le dernier des cons en plein milieu du désert, le pouce tendu en l'air. Plusieurs voitures était déjà passées mais aucune n'avait daigné s'arrêter. Peut-être son look faisait-il peur ?

Même sans miroir il visualisait à quoi il ressemblait : les cheveux sales et en batailles, les fringues froissées et déchirées, des cernes qui devait lui arriver jusqu'aux joues... oui, il n'avait définitivement pas l'air de quelqu'un de respectable.

Il devait être midi vu la chaleur, comment en savoir plus ? Sa montre était arrêtée... Soudain, il entendit au grondement sourd et lointain. Une Mustang noire métallisée surgit de l'horizon à toute vitesse. Par réflexe, Ramsay tendit le pouce mais se fit la réflexion que cette personne ne s'arrêterait pas pour un bouseux dans son genre. La voiture passa dans un rugissement qui souleva beaucoup de poussière, étouffant l'auto-stoppeur.

Et la voiture s'arrêta.

Encore aveuglé, Il se frotta les yeux comme si il avait vu des éléphants roses danser sur des ballons. La portière passager s'ouvrit et le moteur arrêta son vrombissement.

Ramsay attrapa ses affaires à toute vitesse et courut jusqu'à la Mustang, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une expression qui laissa place à une surprise totale quand il vit qui était assis derrière le volant. Une jeune fille, de 19 ans peut-être un peu moins, vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un jean troué. Ses bras étaient entièrement tatoué de motifs divers et des loup d'argents étaient pendus à ses oreilles. Elle avait une coupe de cheveux courte et un visage un peu long qui n'était pas sans charme.

-Quoi ? J'ai de la salade entre les dents ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh...Non c'est juste que, je... ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'une aussi charmante jeune fille conduise une bagnole comme ça.

-Si t'es pas content tu peux toujours attendre une autre voiture. Dit-elle sur un ton agressif, visiblement énervée par le commentaire.

-Je voulais pas vous vexer, c'est juste que... t'a tellement la classe que j'ai peur d'avoir une hallucination.

La conductrice haussa un sourcil.

-T'es quoi toi ? Un mec tellement en chien qu'il drague toute les filles qu'il croise ?

-Non sans déconner t'es magnifique et puis, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on ne s'arrête pas et que je reste planté comme un abruti à me prendre du sable dans la figure. Donc j'ai un peu du mal à croire ce qui m'arrive.

-Arrête de parler et pose ton cul, j'ai pas envie que ma voiture fonde sous ce soleil. Met tes affaires sur la banquette arrière.

Obéissant docilement, il se dépêcha de faire ce qu'elle lui disait en songeant que cette fille n'était vraiment pas comme les autres.

Une fois installé, il se présenta.

-Je m'appelle Ramsay, enchanté.

-Arya, Arya Stark. lâcha -t-elle. Et surtout, ne vouvoie plus, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille bourgeoise à un dîner de charité.

Elle démarra et bien vite, le vent s'engouffra par les fenêtres ouvertes. « Le paysage était beaucoup plus agréable à regarder quand on n'est pas les pieds dans le sable » se dit Ramsay. Il n'osait pas commencer une discussion, la jeune femme l'intimidait trop. Dans ce petit corps semblait se cacher de la dynamite à deux doigts d'exploser.

-Bon si tu me disais ce que tu foutais en plein milieu du désert avec l'air d'être passé sous un camion.

Ramsay aurait presque sursauté quand elle avait dit ces mots. Sa façon de rompre le silence avait été... rentre-dedans ?

-Tu connais le film _Into The Wild_ ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle eût une sorte de grimace. Sans doute pour dire « soit direct fait pas chier ».

-C'est l'histoire d'un gars qui lâche tout, sa vie, sa famille et qui part sur les routes, à la recherche du sens de la vie. Il y a deux mois j'ai fais la même chose. J'étais comptable dans une entreprise de merde où je me faisais continuellement botter le cul pour les conneries de mes supérieurs. Après une énième engueulade j'ai éclaté la tête de mon patron contre un mur et je me suis taillé. J'ai pris mes économies, vendu presque tout ce que j'avais, acheté du matos et des bouquins et je suis partis.

-En gros t'es un clochard c'est ça ?

-Les gens doivent me voir comme ça. Répondit-il en riant.

Arya resta silencieuse et ne bougea pas son regard de la route. Elle semblait réfléchir. Ramsay lui, se dit qu'elle allait probablement le virer de sa bagnole dans une centaine de mètre, le prenant pour un gros taré. Mais vu qu'elle l'avait déjà invité à monter se serait un peu contradictoire. Pourtant, Arya Stark semblait bien plus folle que lui.

-Y'a un truc qui cloche dans ton histoire. T'étais comptable ? C'est quoi ce job de merde ?

-Mes parents voulaient que j'ai un taf stable. Et j'ai pas eu le courage de les affronter.

-T'a quel âge sérieux ? Tu parles comme un vieux de 40 ans et tu as les couilles d'un gamin de 6 piges.

-J'ai 24 ans. Et au lieu de te moquer dis moi plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Une fille qui à l'air à peine majeur et qui conduit un bagnole comme ça ? Si tu étais une gosse de riche je comprendrais, mais t'a l'air à un espace-temps de ce genre de fille.

-J'ai volé cette caisse, justement à un gosse de riche qui me draguait lourdement.

Ramsay mit un peu de temps à comprendre la portée de cette phrase. Mais quand ça monta dans son crâne, il eût le sentiment indéfectible d'être profondément dans la merde.

-OK donc, je suis à côté d'une voleuse qui a probablement les flics au cul et vu leur QI je vais me faire coffrer parce qu'ils vont croire que je suis complice... J'ai oublié un détail.

-Calmos y'aura aucun flic, je roule depuis une semaine sans aucun souci, il me retrouveront pas, et puis je vu ta situation, je pense pas que tu feras la fine bouche sur la qualité du chauffeur.

-Admettons, mais pourquoi tu m'a pris alors ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je roule depuis une semaine, j'ai besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un. Et puis, c'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser un beau gosse sur le bas côté.

Ramsay resta muet, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de succès avec les filles à cause de son côté « intello » ne savait pas comment réagir à ce genre de déclaration. Comme elle l'avait dit, il parlais comme un vieux et pensait comme un enfant. Dans ce cas présent, il se sentais plus comme un adolescent boutonneux qui faisait une montée d'hormones. Il avait chaud et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Lui qui pensait avoir commencé à apprendre à vivre, il se rendait compte qu'au contraire, il s'enfonçait dans l'ignorance.

-Ben...

-Arrête de bafouiller et parle franchement. Le coupa Arya. Tu veux te la jouer aventurier, alors comporte-toi comme un aventurier. Je suis pas en meilleur position que toi, tout ce que je fais c'est rouler sans but. Alors trouve nous une destination et on y vas.

-« On » ?

-Oui, à partir de maintenant on est compagnons de route, pas question que je te laisse seul, tu serais capable d'y passer. Et puis, t'es l'un des rares êtres humains avec qui je peux discuter sans avoir envie de me tailler les veines. C'est un privilège rare.

Cette proposition semblait raccord avec le caractère fonceur de la jeune fille, ça avait un côté un peu poétique, je vais là où me porte cette route et le diable si ça rate. Ramsay était pris par ce charisme presque punk, Arya dégageait cette énergie animale, sans limite qui donnait, quand on prenait le temps de l'apprécier, une envie irrépressible de la suivre au bout du monde. Il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un signe du destin.

-Je marche. Dit-il. Allons défier ce monde de merde.

Pour toute réponse, Arya sourit et mit la gomme.

 **Et voici. Un OS étrange sur un couple tout aussi étrange, je n'ai jamais vu de Ramsay/Arya donc je pars un peu de rien. En ce qui concerne Ramsay, je l'ai fait avec un caractère très différends de celui de la série. Il se rapproche plus du personnage de Simon dans Misfits, joué par le même acteur. J'aime trop ce personnage pour le faire mauvais ou sadique. Sincèrement, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je doute de la qualité de cet OS. Si il vous à déplut j'en suis désolé, dites moi ce que vous voudriez changer. Mais j'ai eu envie d'essayer un truc un peu différend de mes précédentes fanfics. J'espère néanmoins que ça a pût vous plaire et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	3. Le coeur d'une succube

Le cœur d'une succube

-Brûlez le sorcier !

La colère était palpable dans l'air. On entendait les flammes des torches crépiter et les habitants de du petit bourg hurler. L'hiver nouveau venu, aidé par les privations, le froid et la rancœur insensée avait fait perdre la raison à plus d'un. Les mauvaises récoltes étaient déjà un facteur aggravant, mais quand il y a quelques jours, la jeune Andrea Cole était morte d'une fièvre apparemment inexpliqué, le curé de la paroisse proche y avait vu un signe. Un sorcier avait empoisonnée leurs champs et s'attaquait maintenant aux innocents enfants. Il fallait l'attraper et le purifier par le feu pour sauver le village. Et ce sorcier c'était Rhaegar Targaryen, un grand homme aux cheveux blonds et longs, qui se cachait au coin d'une ruelle en espérant que personne ne l'aperçoive.

-Abrutis, vous avez oubliés que c'est moi qui ait sauvé trois de vos gosses il n'y a pas si longtemps?Je ne suis pas responsable du temps qu'il fait et je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde alors pourquoi essayer de me brûler ? Murmura-t-il pour sa propre personne.

Il ne connaissait aucune magie, n'était pas sorcier, n'avait jamais pactisé avec le diable etc... Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était préparer des remèdes à base de plantes et, quelques fois, faire un tour de passe-passe pour faire rire les enfants. Rien de magique, mais ça ne semblait plus être si évident pour les villageois qui brandissaient maintenant des fourches et des faux vers le ciel froid. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, la neige aurait raison de lui aussi sûrement que le bûcher construit sur la grand place.

Le curé avait beau être un idiot stupide assoiffé de pouvoir, il ne laisserai pas échapper sa proie. Ce qu'il voulait c'était asseoir son pouvoir dans cet endroit où les gens commençaient à nouveau à croire aux anciens dieux. Rhaegar le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'être à l'origine de la mort de la petite Andrea, celle-ci était venue le voir en racontant le comportement étrange que ce prêtre avait avec les enfants. Curieusement, sa fièvre avait commencé peu après.

-Je ne peux revenir en arrière... Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'a prier et me livrer.

-Pff, quel manque d'imagination.

Une voix douce avait surgie derrière lui. Il se retourna précipitamment pour faire face à une jeune femme. Elle avait un visage ciselé magnifique des yeux gris pâles comme la lune et de long cheveux bruns qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Sa tenue était un chef-d'œuvre d' érotisme, une longue robe sombres aux motifs ésotériques taillé très de telle façon qu'elle dévoilait la peau de ses jambes et du haut de sa poitrine, des bottes montant jusqu'à ses genoux et des gants de velours à chaque mains.

Rhaegar sentit le rouge lui monter à la tête, jamais il n'avait vu une femme aussi belle, séduisante et envoûtante. Et il n'était pas non plus habitué à voir une fille aussi dénudée. Alors stupidement, la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit fût :

-Vous n'avez pas froid comme ça ?

Elle le regarda un instant avec une expression surprise, puis éclata de rire. Par réflexe il lui couvrit la bouche de sa main en sifflant un « Chuuuuuut ».

-Oh, tu veux faire ce genre de trucs alors que tu es pourchassé par des bouseux assoiffés de sang ? Ça me va.

-Faire quoi ? Non je veux juste que tu te taise parce que sinon il vont me retrouver. Et puis, qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu pose trop de question, laisse moi le temps de t'expliquer.

Rhaegar remarqua alors un... léger détail. Des cornes de diables sortaient du crâne de la jeune fille et il aperçut également un queue fourchue.

-Que les dieux me protègent... murmura Rhaegar. Une diablesse...

La diablesse en question fit la moue comme si cette appellation la dérangeait. Elle posa un ongle pointu sur la poitrine de l'herboriste en grinçant des dents.

-Le terme exact c'est succube, pas diablesse. Les diablesses se sont justes des poufs qui se baladent avec les cheveux en feux, elles passent leur temps à piailler quand quelque chose ne vas pas dans leur petit enfer et jouent avec le cœur des démons. Nous les succubes vallons mieux que ça !

Devant le soliloque indigné d'une succube haïssant les diablesses, Rhaegar eût une réaction plus que coutumière devant se genre de spectacle. Il lâcha un « hein ? » portant toute son incompréhension quant à légitimité du débat. Ce qui fût moyennement au goût de la démone qui continua de faire la tête, boudant comme une gamine à qui on n'a pas donné son bonbon favori.

-Il est là ! Regardez c'est une démone avec lui ! C'est un preuve ! Brûlez le sorcier !

Le prêtre venait de surgir en brandissant une torche et une croix. Derrière lui, la foule colère repris le dernier slogan et s'avança d'un air menaçant. Le prétendu « sorcier » se mit alors à courir pour sa vie en laissant sur place la succube.

C'est sans peine qu'il sema les villageois encombrés par leurs attirails de lames et ralentis par le manque de cohésion. Il s'enfonça dans la toile blanche formée par le blizzard et le brouillard. Ses bottes s'enfonçait à peine dans la neige tant il allait vite. L'air glacé lui gelait graduellement les poumons mais il ne le sentait pas. Seul l'adrénaline et la peur comptaient. Hors de question de finir comme feu de joie pour une bande d'hystériques. Quand enfin il s'arrêta, ce fût au pied d'un sapin entièrement blanchi par de la poudreuse. Contemplant un instant les étoiles brillantes sur leur monochrome de noir, il réfléchit un instant à tout ce qui s'était passé. Et il se mit à pleurer.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fond en larme le cul dans la glace ?

La succube était là, plantée dans la neige à deux mètres de lui, toujours sans se soucier de la morsure du gel. Rhaegar la regarda sans bouger, puis les mots sortirent de sa gorge comme des morceaux de verres.

-Je pleure parce qu'on veut me tuer. Je pleure, parce que j'ai pas pu sauver une petite fille de dix ans. Je pleure parce que ce connard de curé à gagné son petit jeu de pouvoir en abrutissant un village paisible et en rendant ces habitants sanguinaires. Je pleure parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ma maison doit être en train de brûler avec toute ma vie dedans ! Je pleure parce que mes livres, mes meubles, mon lit, mes vêtements sont en train de se transformer en cendres. Je pleure car en plus de détruire toute trace ma vie sur cette terre, ils ont détruit mon honneur en me forçant à fuir comme un lapin de garenne. Je pleure parce que je suis meurt de froid au milieu d'un blizzard. Et par dessus tout ! Je pleure parce que si il y avait une seule chance que tout ça soit évité, une saloperie de démone est apparue et a tout ruiné ! Qui es-tu et que me veut-tu ? De quelle droit tu as détruit ma vie !

Sa gorge était brûlante tant il avait hurlé ces mots gorgés de haine et de rancœur. La succube le regarda, l'air repentante. Ses yeux gris brillaient comme si elle allait pleurer et ses lèvres tremblaient comme si le froid avait soudain eût prise sur elle.

-Je m'appelle Lyanna Stark. Et je n'ai jamais voulu de te faire de mal.

Son ton de voix rappelait celui d'un enfant mal dans sa peau. Son charisme s'était subitement métamorphosé. De tentatrice suintant la luxure par tout les pores, elle ressemblait maintenant à une frêle jeune fille perdue dans un monde inconnu. Lyanna s'approcha de Rhaegar et serra ses mains dans les siennes.

-J'ai été envoyée pour surveiller le curé à dire vrai. Le monde des démons ne fonctionne pas comme ont le raconte. On ne punit pas tous les pécheurs, seulement ceux qui le méritent. C'est une cour de justice géante mais les innocents sont toujours épargnés. Nous ne sortons jamais des enfers pour nous mêler de ce monde, mais quand des gens nous invoquent, ont doit intervenir. Invoquer un démon, c'est le soumettre, le dominer et l'obliger. Satan n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à nous, c'est un réflexe de père mais c'est comme ça qu'il est réellement. Alors quand on repère des mouvements magiques, on dépêche une succube ou un diablotin pour éliminer l'invocateur avant qu'il n'agisse. Ce curé pratique des expériences sous sa chapelle, des petits trucs d'alchimistes sans grands dangers pour nous. Mais il a commencé à vouloir invoquer des forces qui le dépassent dans le but de devenir immortel. Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Seulement, à mon arrivée...

Elle stoppa son histoire, n'osant apparemment pas raconter la suite. Toujours amer malgré les explications, Rhaegar ne pût retenir un coup de sang.

-Et alors quoi ? Tu as décidé d'attendre qu'il me tue pour intervenir ?

-Non... j'étais prête à l'achever quand je t'ai vue... Tu t'opposais à lui en montrant à tous ce qu'il est, un fou de pouvoir. Lorsqu'il t'a traité d'hérétique devant tout le village tu n'as pas nié et tu l'a défié. Je n'avais jamais vue un homme aussi droit et courageux que toi, en enfer, on ne voit que des lâches et des monstres qui ne méritent même pas le titre d'homme. Tu m'intriguait, alors j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Je t'ai regardé jouer avec les enfants, faire des potions, aider les grands-mère. Lire des contes des anciens temps, soigner les gens avec des herbes, garder le sourire en toute circonstances. Je passais mes journées à te regarder vivre. J'étais heureuse à tes côtés même si tu ne me voyais pas, j'ai appris à vivre comme une humaine sans toutefois le faire vraiment et tout ça m'a fait oublier ma mission. Quand je suis apparue tout à l'heure, ma seule idée c'était de te tirer de ce guêpier, de tuer le prêtre et de faire finir cette histoire. Mais j'ai misérablement raté. Alors je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Ne me rejette pas, je t'en prie. Parce que je t'aime et je ne peux exister sans toi.

Rhaegar la regarda pleurer sans pouvoir réagir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Cette succube, Lyanna, venait de lui avouer ses sentiments et le suppliait de ne pas la maudire. La seule pensée qui lui vient alors à l'esprit fût :

 _-Je ne veux plus l'entendre pleurer._

Il agrippa les épaules de la succube et la serra contre sa poitrine. Celle-ci hoqueta de surprise mais accepta son étreinte et nicha son nez dans le coup de l'herboriste.

-Je sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi te dire. Dit-il. Mais maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, tu es la seule personne à qui je peux me raccrocher. On ira tuer ce curé ensemble. Pour la suite... Advienne que pourra mais je ne te lâche pas.

Rhaegar n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles, il préférais lire que satisfaire sa libido. Mais quand Lyanna releva la tête, les yeux brillants de bonheur, il oublia tout ce qu'il pensait savoir.

Et il l'embrassa doucement.


	4. A la faveur de la nuit

À la faveur de la nuit.

-Je veux ces comptes-rendus de réunion sur mon bureau dans moins d'une heure !

La voix d'Eddard Stark résonnait dans tout l'étage tant elle était forte et assurée. Dans son grand costume Armani, il imposait un charisme évident. Ses assistants acquiescèrent en bégayant et se mirent rapidement au travail. Personne n'a jamais remis en cause un seul des ordres du PDG de la compagnie **Winter**.

Eddard est talentueux, intelligent, juste et compétent. C'est un patron qui vous aidera quand vous devrez aller chercher votre enfant à la garderie plus tôt que prévu, qui prendra soin de vous quand vous serez dans une mauvaise passe, qui allégera votre charge de travail quand vous serez malade, qui vous accordera une augmentation quand vous le mériterez. En bref, un bon patron, le genre trop rare.

Pour lui, une société sans égalité, où les gens stressent et regardent plus souvent les horloges que leur boulot, dont on sort avec un mal de crâne carabiné, ne peut pas fonctionner correctement. Participer aux dîners mondains avec les autres millionnaires, jouer au golf ou dépenser sa fortune dans les casinos, c'est tout ce qu'il ne fait jamais. Tout ce qui compte, c'est son travail, ses employés et sa famille. Il n'en faut pas plus à son bonheur.

-Osha, allez me chercher une tasse de café noir s'il vous plaît, j'ai une montagne de paperasse à remplir et je risque de rester un bout de temps.

-Vous ne voulez pas remettre ça à plus tard monsieur ? Votre fille est passée ce matin et elle n'était pas de bonne humeur, je crois que passer la soirée avec elle serait une bonne idée.

-Je sais bien, mais il faut que quelqu'un finisse tout ça et tout le monde fait déjà largement plus que ses capacités, donc ce sera du café et des reproches.

Sa secrétaire acquiesça et partit lui chercher une tasse. Ned commença à trier, ranger et classer l'immense pile de dossiers qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau. Il travaillait et vite et bien mais ça ne suffirait pas, il rentrerait encore trop tard pour voir ses enfants, ils lui en voudront, comme d'habitude avait-il envie de dire.

Il voyait de moins en moins sa famille, ses fils aînés possédaient chacun leur appartement en ville, sa fille Sansa passait son temps à réviser ses partiels et les trois derniers, Bran, Arya et Rickon semblaient toujours avoir des trucs à faire quand il pouvait passer du temps avec eux. Quant à sa femme, elle était en voyage d'affaire depuis près de six mois au États-Unis. Un cabinet d'avocat réputé avait requis ses services pour une affaire de fraude fiscale. Ils parlaient par skype environ tout les trois jours mais c'était dérisoire comme contact. Ned se sentait de plus en plus seul, son travail le coupait de toute communication humaine, mais il avait trop de responsabilités pour tout envoyer valser.

Il travailla jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Petit à petit, l'immeuble se vida de tout ses employés. Un tel rentrait voir sa femme, un autre allait passer un bon moment au cinéma, un autre encore partait faire un jogging le long du fleuve. À 21h, il ne restait plus que deux personnes dans la tour Winter : Osha et Ned.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous monsieur. Conseilla-t-elle.

-Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, je finirai bientôt, simplement quelques paperasses de plus.

-Bien. Dit-elle en débarrassant les multiples tasses de café vides qui encombrait le bureau. Mais ne restez pas trop tard, votre fond de teint ne cache pas vos cernes.

Elle tourna les talons et laissa son patron seul. Ce dernier se regarda dans le reflet des fenêtres. Effectivement, il tenait plus du panda qu'autre chose. Il pensait ne pas alarmer sa secrétaire en cachant les marques avec un peu de maquillage, mais cela avait raté misérablement. Il dormait de plus en plus mal, sans doute à cause du stress, de l'abus de caféine et de beaucoup de petits problèmes du même ordre.

Il se replongea dans ses papiers et continua sont travail jusqu'à ce que l'aiguille des minutes de sa montre ait fait un tour complet.

Sa colonne vertébrale craqua bruyamment lorsqu'il se leva et le son se répercuta dans tout l'étage.

« Je suis bon pour une séance d'ostéopathie, je suis aussi raide qu'un piquet. »se dit-il.

Il allait prendre ses affaires pour partir lorsqu'un bruit de talon haut percutant le sol se fit entendre.

-Osha c'est vous ? Je croyais que vous étiez partie il y a longtemps.

Une silhouette apparue parmi les bureaux, plus grande que celle de la secrétaire. Une voix douce se fit entendre.

-Salut Ned, tu travaille tard dis donc.

Le cœur du patron fatigué se serra violemment en reconnaissant ce ton moqueur. « Elle » était là, les cheveux blonds lisses qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'aux hanches, le tailleur rouge coupé aux genoux, un maquillage léger et parfait, des yeux à vous retourner le cerveau.

Cersei Lannister était comme dans ses souvenirs. Une femme forte, diaboliquement séduisante avec un sourire calculateur collé aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Lâcha sèchement Eddard.

-Et bien quel accueil, aurait-tu oublié les bonnes manières ?

-Cersei...

-Calme-toi, je viens te voir en toute amitié, et non pas comme la dirigeante de la société qui est ta plus grosse concourante. J'ai croisé ta secrétaire, enfin celle qui ne sait pas se maquiller. Et elle m'a dit que tu travaillais. Je sais comment tu es quand tu travaille, c'était la même chose pendant les classes préparatoires. Tu bosses comme un malade et tu finis en petit morceau, alors je renoue avec les traditions...

Elle leva le sac en plastique devant le nez de Ned et continua son laïus avec un sourire accru.

-...En t'apportant un bon burger de cher Hanz, comme je le faisais avant.

Au fumet de viande grillée et de frites, les souvenirs refluèrent dans le crâne d'Eddard. Les nuits de révisons acharnés, les livres trop nombreux, les leçons anarchiques. Cersei venait tout le temps lui apporter un spécial américain avec supplément bacon de chez Hanz. Un casse croûte qu'ils dégustaient tout les deux en discutant, puis en...

Son estomac se mit à gronder ce qui fit rire son ancienne camarade de classe.

« Sale traître »pensa-t-il.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments...

-Je ne savais pas que ton estomac s'appelait comme ça. Ricana-t-elle

-File moi ce burger et allons manger dans mon bureau.

Elle obéit, et quelques instants plus tard, Ned et elle mordaient à pleine dents dans le pain et la viande. Le goût du bacon, des tomates et de la salade réveillèrent ses papilles. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé un truc aussi simple et bon ? Un an ? Deux ans ?

Il rit en voyant des traces de ketchup sur les joues de Cersei et cette dernière lui signala qu'il avait un morceau de salade entre les dents. Pour un peu, il se croirait dans sa chambre d'étudiant à la veille d'un partiel.

-Comment vont tes enfants ? Demanda-t-il en trempant une frite dans de la sauce.

-Joffrey vient de partir en école de commerce, Myrcella prépare son bal de promo et Tommen passe ses journées à lécher la glotte de sa petite copine. Je ne les vois plus beaucoup, je croule sous les dossiers.

-Et moi donc... Je demande depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas pu passer une journée avec eux.

-Et ta femme ?

-En voyage, tout comme Robert je suppose.

-Tu travaille trop. Décréta-t-elle alors qu'elle buvait sa canette de coca. Tu ressemble à un vieux. Quand as-tu pu te reposer convenablement pour la dernière fois ? Tu as une tête à faire peur.

Ned haussa les épaules comme pour diminuer l'importance de cette question. En regardant mieux le visage de Cersei, il comprit qu'elle se donnait seulement des airs : elle était aussi mal en point que lui. Elle avait des rides au coin des yeux, des cernes noires, sans doute mieux camouflés que ceux d'Eddard , mais pas moins grands. Dans ses yeux, le grain de folie avait disparut, ce qui lui donnait, quand elle ne souriait pas, un air grave et menaçant. Un air qui devait sans aucun doute terrifier ses employés.

-On devient trop vieux pour ce boulot, faudrait que je me remette en forme. Je doit même plus être capable d'ouvrir une boite de cornichon.

-Tiens donc ? Le loup ne fréquente plus les terrains de basket ? Où est passé l'homme qui faisait se lever toute notre école quand il dribblait quatre défenseurs avant de mettre un dunk ?

-Où est passé la chef des pom-pom girls qui me soutenait ? Arf... ça remonte à trop loin. J'ai pas touché un ballon depuis les dix ans de Robb. Et je t'ai pas vu en mini-jupe à paillette depuis encore plus longtemps.

Cersei rit à ce souvenir mais un voile de tristesse apparut sur son visage. Oui c'était il y a beaucoup trop longtemps. Maintenant ils avaient tout les deux passé la quarantaines, il s'enfermaient dans des bureaux et ne voyait jamais le vrai monde.

-Comment on en est arrivé là ? À se battre pour de marchés, à ne plus voir nos enfants, à vieillir comme tant d'autres, dans le boulot et le train-train quotidien.

La voix de la lionne se troublait au fur et à mesure qu'elle comptait ce qu'ils avaient perdus et gagnés.

-On est devenus ennemies du jour au lendemain, alors qu'avant on...

-N'en parle plus Cersei. Intima doucement Ned. C'est révolu tout ça, on a fait nos choix, et ça nous a menés ici.

-Ned...

Sa voix s'était changée un mince filet d'air qui portait à peine les sons. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Eddard, qui n'osa pas bouger.

-Tu te souviens de nos nuits ? Après les matchs, après les cours, après les révisions...

Oui il se souvenait.

Il n'oublierait jamais les échanges passionnés qu'ils avaient eût. Les embrassades, les caresses, les jeux coquins. Ned ne pouvait pas occulter ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Leur complicité, leurs baisers cachés, leurs rires et leurs sanglots. Ils avaient été amants plutôt que petit copain et petite copine. Personne ne savait pour eux, et ils jouaient avec ça. Quand ils passaient une journée à s'ignorer, la nuit venues, ils devenaient des bêtes sauvages avides de luxures.

-Comment on en est arrivés là ? Répéta-t-elle.

Dans ses yeux brillait maintenant une ancienne lueur, celle d'une passion intacte après plus de vingt ans. Oui ils étaient maintenant mariés. Oui ils avaient chacun une famille, des responsabilités. Mais à cet instant, Ned et Cersei redevinrent les jeunes passionnés qu'ils étaient. Ned ne pensait plus à Catelyn, il ne pensait qu'a sa lionne. Qu'importe les rides. Cersei elle désirait ardemment son loup. D'un revers de la main, elle balaya les emballages de nourriture et saisit la cravate de son amant. Leurs lèvres se heurtèrent avec violence. Leurs corps bougèrent avec sensualité et s'unirent en un ballet érotique. Ils retrouvaient les corps autrefois si longuement chéris. Les vêtements tombèrent, des cris de plaisir résonnèrent et la lionne et le loup se transformèrent en ce qu'ils avaient cru faire disparaître. La réminiscence des plaisirs emportait tout.

 **Un couple étrange le Cersei/ Ned. Il y en a trop peu, pourtant je pense qu'il y a du potentiel. Et vous ?**


	5. Jazz et Whisky

Jazz et Whisky

Les nuits à New York étaient devenues plus folles que jamais depuis la mise en vigueur de la prohibition. Interdire la vente et la consommation d'alcool avait paradoxalement décuplé l'envie de boisson des américains. Tout le monde se moquait allègrement de cette loi moralisatrice et abusive. Des femmes qui jusque là se contentaient de thé lors de garden party passaient désormais leurs nuits à s'encanailler en buvant des bourbons _on the rock_. Des ouvriers qui se contentaient de boire ensemble quelques bouteilles de vin se saoulaient désormais quotidiennement au rhum. Les adolescents ne cherchaient plus à voler une gorgée de bière à leurs pères quand ils avaient le dos tourné, non, ils allaient au coin de la rue pour s'acheter une gourde de gin. Les gens buvaient tous comme des trous, tirant la langue à la prohibition. Ils traînaient dans les bars clandestins en écoutant du jazz joué rapidement avec un volume bien supérieur à la normale et en crachant sur toute forme de morale.

C'est au coin de la 23ème avenue, que se trouvait le _Devil's Horns._ Un bar qui n'avait de clandestin que l'appellation juridique. Il était à la vue de tous, imposant des ses trois étages et racoleur de par les lueurs colorés qui en jaillissaient en permanence.

L'intérieur grand et spacieux était composé au rez-de -chaussé du bar et de la piste de danse ainsi que de quelques tables de bois. Le premier étage lui, était le lieu de rendez-vous pour les parties de poker et de roulettes. Beaucoup de politiciens venaient y jouer comme des enragés tout en profitant des jolies danseuses. Les deux autres étages étaient une sorte d'hôtel de passe où les plus avides de chair prenaient la nuit pour oublier le reste.

L' aspect déluré et pourtant chic de cet endroit attirait beaucoup de monde. Comble de la bouffonnerie, les meilleurs clients y étaient les policiers qui venaient en grand groupes y faire la fête à la fin de la semaine.

Au-dessus de l'entrée, était suspendu un grand crâne de taureau. Selon le patron, c'était une façon de se moquer des catholiques moralisateurs et pisse-froid. « Ici vous êtes dans le repaire du diable. Tous les péchés du monde sont à vous pour peu que vous ayez de quoi payer ». Voilà ce que répétait le patron. Et certains soirs, l'ambiance rappelait en effet l'enfer : le swing furieux des orchestres, les gouttes de sueurs sur les visages, les verres qui se vident plus vite qu'ils ne se remplissent, les corps qui se rapprochent puis finissent dans un lit... C'était les spectacles qui offusquaient tous les curés de la ville.

Et en ce soir de chaleur estivale, le _Devil's Horns_ ne prévoyait pas de changer ses habitudes. Derrière le bar se tenait une jeune homme brun aux épaules larges en tenue de barman. Il versait les liqueurs et encaissait les clients avec une rapidité extraordinaire. Ses mains semblaient se multiplier tant les verres et la menue monnaie y passaient rapidement. Gendry n'était pas un tire-au-flan, et cela ce voyait. Il avait été engagé seulement trois mois auparavant, mais il ressemblait à un barman qui a des années de labeurs derrière lui. En plus d'être rapide et efficace, il ne piquait pas dans la caisse et ne n'arrêtais pas de travailler pour aller discuter avec une jolie brune accoudée au comptoir. Deux faits assez notables pour être soulignés.

Il n'entretenait pas non plus de lien avec la pègre, à l'exception de son patron bien sûr, ce qui lui assurait de ne pas finir avec un couteau dans le dos. En somme c'était un des meilleurs barman de New York.

Alors qu'il servait un _Royal_ _Scotch_ à un bureaucrate bien en chair, il entendit le batteur de l'orchestre battre la mesure. _1,2,3, 1,2,3,4 !_

Les trompettes déchirèrent l'air et les discussions. La contre basse et la batterie imposèrent leur rythme syncopé et leur groove. Le piano faisait voler une mélodie légère et grivoise.

Les clients assis, tapèrent du pied et bougèrent la tête au son des accords agiles qui couvraient le brouhaha. Les femmes entraînèrent les hommes qui étaient accoudés au comptoir sur la piste de danse. Le swing fit bouger les corps et se rapprocher les peaux. Gendry eût un sourire en voyant que les policiers en uniforme qui venaient d'entrer dans le bar se joignaient avec joie aux danseurs. La prohibition était vraiment une vaste blague : ceux qui devaient empêcher ce genre de fêtes étaient ceux qui semblaient y prendre le plus de plaisir. En même temps, comment les en réprimander ? Ils recevaient des pots-de-vin juteux, pouvaient boire à volonté, danser avec de jolies filles et faire ainsi honte à leurs patrons et aux politiciens pisse-froid et rigides qu'ils détestaient. Le jeune barman se fit la réflexion que si il lui avait été moins difficile d'obéir aux ordres d'un gros lard enfoncé toute la journée dans sa chaise et ses papiers, il serait devenus policier pour tout ces avantages.

Il baissa la tête un instant pour récupérer plusieurs choppes vides sous le bar, en préparation pour les clients qui auraient sués trop vite leurs précédentes bières sur la piste.

Et il entendit une voix magnifique couvrir l'orchestre et atteindre ses tympans avec la force d'une boule de démolition. Se figeant, il prit le temps d'apprécier ce qui se déversait dans ses oreilles.

Le timbre de la chanteuse était doux comme de la soie et avait la puissance d'une corne de brume, le tout associé à une maîtrise parfaite. Le mélange était tel, que le jeune se demanda si elle avait vraiment besoin d'un micro pour qu'on l'entende.

Gendry écouta, toujours sans tourner la tête. La chanteuse montait dans les aigus avec une facilité déconcertante et ses graves retournaient les tripes de l'assistance.

Ses mains toujours occupées à ses commandes, le barman écoutait attentivement. Il y avait dans cette voix dont il ne voulait pas tout de suite connaître le visage quelque chose de rassurant, de familier. Un il ne savait quoi de mystère qui lui remuait le cerveau comme une balle de roulette.

Et ce charme inconnu il avait peur de le briser en levant les yeux. On sentait une tension érotique dans ce chant, un souffle sensuel qui flirtait avec l'érotisme et la débauche. Cela frôlait la luxure avec légèreté. C'était attirant et terriblement tentant, comme une boite de pandore.

Mais usant de l'excuse du professionnalisme, Gendry s'interdit de lever les yeux.

Tout ce qu'il voyait de la piste de danse, c'était du coin de l'œil, mais il savait pertinemment ce qui se passait. C'était une orgie qui prenait place : des boissons partout, des visages rouges, des mains baladeuses et un grand nombre de baisers. Les chambres allaient être prises d'assaut d'un moment à l'autre et les joueurs de pokers entendraient bientôt les lits grincer ce qui les encouragera à partir ou à imiter les fêtards. Et les plus pressés ou les moins fortunés iront dans les toilettes ou au coin de la rue.

Gendry leva un peu plus la tête toujours sans regarder du côté de l'orchestre. Non, il admirait plutôt l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait sur les parquets cirés. Un homme roux au ventre proéminent se déhanchait avec une agilité peu commune pour les personnes de sa corpulence. Le plus surprenant devait être le fait qu'il portait un uniforme bleu: le sergent O'Hara étonnait tout le monde et se promenait habilement entre les bras des plus jolies damoiselles de l'assistance. Le jeune barman rit en voyant ça. Il avait bien fait de conseiller au policier de prendre des cours de danse en arguant que ça l'aiderait à passer ses nuits en charmante compagnie. Ça avait l'avantage de faire fermer leurs grandes bouches aux blancs-becs qui se faisaient piquer leurs copines par un policier bien en chair et ça faisait un beau spectacle.

Le bar se vida petit à petit et cédant à sa rigidité professionnelle, Gendry posa enfin les yeux sur la mystérieuse et charmeuse chanteuse. Elle chantait toujours, les yeux mis-clos. Ce n'était pas un grand gabarit, sans doute un peu moins d'un mètre cinquante-cinq. Difficile de croire que cette voix forte sortait d'un si petit corps. Son costume de scène était aguicheur sans être vulgaire : une robe de soie noir revêtue de paillettes et de plumes, une couronne dorée posée sur sa tête et des talons cirés.

Elle avait un visage long et grave, rendu plus mature par un maquillage expert, il n'en conservait pas moins un aura enfantine.

Gendry ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette magnifique sorcière du jazz, sa présence magnifiait la musique et grandissait l'orchestre, lui donnant un charisme envoûtant. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et chercha à se redonner une contenance.

Cette fille lui faisait sauter le cœur, plus qu'un beau minois, elle avait autre chose.

Il la connaissait. Sans en connaître l'origine, il savait qu'il la connaissait.

D'où ? C'était ce qui posait problème, il n'en savait rien et ça lui remuait le cerveau dans tous les sens. Une cliente ? Non ça ne le troublerait pas autant. Une voisine ? Non plus, la plupart des ceux qui habitaient son immeuble étaient des ouvriers encore célibataires ou des alcooliques.

Ses yeux ne se détournèrent pas un instant, et à plusieurs reprises, leurs regards se croisèrent. Lui rougissait et elle souriait effrontément.

Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à trois heure du matin quand l'orchestre arrêta de jouer. En sueur, les musiciens se ruèrent sur les pintes de bières fraîches. La chanteuse, elle, marcha doucement vers Gendry tandis que ses camarades s'installaient aux espaces laissés par les clients. Le jeune essuyait nerveusement un verre déjà sec depuis quelques minutes ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il était timide avec les femmes et leur parler n'avait jamais été son fort.

-Salut beau brun. Dit-elle d'un ton qui conservait des accents mélodieux. C'est malpoli de fixer les jeunes femmes tu sais, c'est très intimidant.

-T...Toutes mes excuses mademoiselle... bredouilla-t-il, je ne voulais pas paraître aussi balourd, c'est simplement... Que vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

Elle sortir une cigarette et l'alluma, fixant Gendry avec toujours un grand sourire. Après avoir aspiré quelques bouffées de fumées.

-Tu m'appelle « mademoiselle » ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Le malaise grandit. De toute évidence, ils se connaissaient mais seule elle s'en rappelait. Le pauvre barman lui, ne pouvait que réfléchir dans le vide. Si ils se connaissaient si bien, comment se faisait-il que lui ne la reconnaisse pas ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais absolument pas qui vous êtes... lâcha-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils et serra les dents.

-C'est pas vrai... T'es vraiment une tête de taureau Gendry !

Le verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains alla exploser contre le sol, faisant se retourner tous les clients vers lui. Sa mâchoire pendait comme si on y avait accroché un moteur de voiture. Une seule personne l'avait appelé comme ça au cours de sa vie, une seule.

-Arya ?

-C'est un bingo. Se gaussa-t-elle.

Gendry sauta par dessus le bar d'un mouvement leste en la serra dans ses bras devant les regards maintenant médusés des musiciens. La jeune femme grimaça quand ses côtes gémirent sous la pression.

-Calme-toi espèce de gros éléphant ! Tu m'empêche de respirer !

-Pardon, pardon. S'empressa-t-il de s'excuser. Bon sang comment j'ai pu oser ne pas te reconnaître à la seconde où tu as mis les pieds ici ?

-Sans doute est en cause ta légendaire vivacité d'esprit et la surprise de me voir en chanteuse.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Je me souviens de la petite fille qui faisait fuir les oiseau chaque fois qu'une note sortait de sa gorge. Tu as tellement changée.

-Toi pas tant que ça, tu reste une tête de taureau maladroite.

Il sourit en réentendant ce surnom qui ramenait avec lui tant de nostalgie. Il se souvient de leur enfance, passée ensemble dans les champs déserts de L'Illinois. La petite Arya qui rêvait de partir à l'aventure et qui l'entraînait courir dans la boue les jours de pluie. Bien évidemment ils s'attiraient les foudres de leurs parents qui les grondaient pour avoir sali leurs vêtements ET le plancher en rentrant.

Mais ils avaient déménagés et ne connaissant pas leurs adresse respectives, ils avaient perdus contact. Ces retrouvailles sonnaient comme un joyeux tour du destin.

Joie interrompue par la grosse voix du patron de Gendry.

-Dis-donc petit ! On ne discute pas avec les femmes hors des heures de pauses ! Ramasse moi ce verre cassé un idiot pourrait se blesser.

Penaud, le jeune homme rougissant s'empressa d'obéir. Et son patron s'empressa d'échapper au regard meurtrier qu'Arya lui lança.

La fin de soirée se poursuivit au milieu des rires et des discutions. Ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu en détaillant chacun leurs parcours et leurs projet. Gendry comptait faire des études de droits, son boulot au _Devil's Horns_ servant à économiser pour payer les tarifs exorbitant que réclamait l'école qu'il souhaitait intégrer. Arya, elle voulait continuer à chanter. Elle s'était découverte cette passion à l'adolescence en intégrant une chorale de Gospel. N'étant pas douée naturellement, c'est à sa dure labeur qu'elle avait gagnée sa voix. Une voix que désormais les orchestres comme les labels s'arrachaient. On lui avait proposée de enregistrement de studios et des concerts, fait miroiter des possibilités de tournée internationales mais elle avait déclinée, préférant ne pas se lancer avec précipitation dans un monde inconnu.

-En même temps je les comprends. Dit Gendry alors qu'elle sirotait un whisky. Tous ces gens veulent d'entendre, ton chant réveillerait les morts.

-Je ne te savais pas si galant, tête de taureau. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je ne te savais pas si féminine, garçon manqué.

Elle lui envoya une droite dans l'épaule. Il ne laissa rien paraître mais la douleur fût vive, témoignant de la force cachée de la jeune chanteuse. Décidément, ce petit bout de dynamite sur pattes n'avait pas changé.

Un rayon de soleil accrocha l'œil de Gendry. Le jour se levait. Un de ses camarades vient le remplacer et il prit Arya par le bras en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Où va t-on ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Chez moi, j'ai envie de bouger d'ici, après une nuit entière, je ne supporte plus l'air ambiant.

La lumière de l'astre semblait paresseuse au travers de la brune matinale. Les voitures dans les rues étaient encore endormies à leurs places, couvertes de rosée. Fantomatiques, les immeubles étaient eux aussi somnolents.

L'appartement que louait Gendry ressemblait plus à une chambre adjacente à une petite cuisine qu'a autre chose. Le papier peint était décoloré, moisi par endroits. L'ensemble sentait la brique et était peu éclairé. Mais c'était à un prix tout à fait raisonnable et le bruit des usines avoisinantes ne le dérangeait pas.

Ce qui étonna le plus Arya quand elle entra, ce fût la propreté des lieux. Un homme célibataire avait habituellement tôt fait de tout transformer en porcherie, mais chez Gendry tout était soigneusement rangé et en ordre. Pas de vêtements qui traînent ni de vaisselle qui putréfie dans l'évier.

-On a échangé mon taureau contre un fée du logis. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit du jeune homme.

-Essaye de vivre avec quoi que ce soit qui empoissonne l'air dans un endroit aussi petit, tu verras que tu vas faire des efforts pour ranger.

-Je te crois sur parole !

Gendry alla faire du café dans la cuisine. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Loin des lumières, de la musique et des bruyantes discutions, le sommeil le rattrapait.

Arya le regarda traîner des pieds alors qu'il amenait les deux tasses en essayant de ne pas en renverser.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu dit-elle en l'empêchant de boire son café et en lui retirant la tasse des mains. On dirait que tu te prépare à entrer dans un cercueil.

-Mais... ce n'est pas très poli de t'avoir fait venir si c'est pour me mettre à ronfler à peine arrivé.

-Dors idiot ! Insista-t-elle en tapotant l'oreiller. Je dois faire un truc pas loin, endors-toi et je reviens dans quelques heures.

Devant l'intransigeance de son amie, Gendry se laissa tomber sur le matelas et les couvertures. Son corps entier poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la sensation salvatrice et moelleuse du coton.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Sous le regard attendrit d'Arya.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de son ami. Il n'avait pas changé du tout, toujours aussi maladroit, délicat, attentionné et aussi un peu charmeur sans s'en rendre compte.

Un grand balaise au cœur tendre qui était trop naïf pour se rendre compte des choses les plus élémentaires.

La jeune femme le regarda puis se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Savourant le contact de leurs lèvres pendant un instant, elle eût un peu de regrets en voyant que ça ne même pas fait remuer.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot Gendry... murmura-t-elle. Mais je suis content que tu te souvienne encore de moi.


	6. Aucun Homme Ne Touchera Plus Ma Soeur

Arya avait eu une relation difficile avec sa sœur pendant la première partie de son adolescence. Elle et Sansa se prenaient régulièrement la tête pour des broutilles quelconques. Un livre emprunté sans demander, une robe salie, une intrusion dans la chambre de l'autre etc… Les engueulades classiques que doivent supporter les parents des adolescents en cause. Leurs frères devaient à chaque fois intervenir pour faire cesser les hurlements et les insultes. Une tâche qui ne les réjouissait pas. Le pire étant les engueulades au collège. Sansa se moquait du look garçon et un peu punk de sa petite sœur et Arya se moquait du côté « intello bien sous tous les rapports » de sa grande sœur. Quand Arya faisait une blague, Sansa se vengeait, et de ce fait, Arya faisait d'autres blagues pour se venger.

Les choses s'étaient calmées quand Sansa était partie à Port-Réal pour faire ses études de droit. Sa petite sœur avait profité de son absence pour flâner et vivre langoureusement ses dernières années de lycée. Avec ses amies, elle partait tard le soir pour aller à des concerts undergrounds : du punk, de l'électro ou du rap. La moitié du temps elle ne savait pas qui étaient les noms sur les flyers qu'elle récupérait chez les disquaires, mais peu importait. Ce n'était pas cher et elle pouvait oublier à quel point le lycée était chiant. Son bonheur ne connaissait pas de limite, si ce n'était que ses parents l'obligeait à aller en cours.

Puis Sansa était revenue. Elle avait appelé un soir pour dire qu'elle arriverait le lendemain matin en train. Son père avait essayé de savoir pourquoi, on était en plein milieu de l'année et sa sœur vivait à Port-Réal dans un appartement d'étudiant. Seulement la conversation avait été coupée avant qu'il ne puisse savoir quoique ce soit. Toute la famille s'était donc retrouvée devant la gare à attendre la plus grande des filles Stark. Robb et Jon, leurs deux grands frères, avait pris un jour de congé pour venir. Le peu que leur père avait entendu les avait inquiétés. Brandon et Rickon, eux, savaient seulement que leur grande sœur revenait. Catelyn en bonne mère de famille, avait jugée meilleur de ne pas les alarmer.

Arya se souvenait de sa sœur comme une peste digne des gravures de modes. Toujours belle et bien maquillée, se tenant droite avec une démarche de princesse. Une jeune femme sûre d'elle et qui avait un grand destin tout tracé.

Pourtant ce ne fût pas cette Sansa qui descendit du train de 10h45.

Ce fût un fantôme de la fille que Sansa avait été jadis.

Pâle comme un cadavre, les yeux éteints, les épaules courbés et les bras qui tremblaient parce qu'ils essayaient simplement de tenir son sac. Les quelques pas qu'elle fit pour descendre du train semblaient ne pas la porter assez loin pour avancer correctement. Le plus frappant été sans doute l'énorme cocard qui bordait de violet et de bleu son œil droit. Arya n'avait jamais vu le visage de sa sœur autrement que délicat et respirant la vie. Ce visage de tristesse et de douleur s'ancra immédiatement dans sa mémoire.

Catelyn et Ned se précipitèrent suivis de peu par les quatre garçons. Tous la sérère dans leurs bras, soutenant ce corps fatigué qui semblait à peine pouvoir soutenir un esprit dans un état encore plus lamentable. Arya, elle, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Le cœur en pièce, elle regardait la scène, comme si elle n'était qu'une lointaine étrangère.

Sansa ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet. Bran et Rickon s'étaient employés à ne plus la lâcher. Comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle disparaisse à jamais. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentrée dans la maison, dans sa maison, qu'elle laissa tomber le masque.

Elle pleura comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Le son de ses pleurs résonna dans toute la maison et dans les oreilles de sa petite sœur.

Quand elle fût un peu calmée par les câlins et les mots rassurants de toute sa famille, elle commença à raconter ce qui lui était arrivée.

Sansa avait rencontré un bel homme lors d'une soirée. Un homme charmant, gentil et plein d'humour. Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros, s'étaient revus et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Jusque-là, tout semblait réunis pour que Sansa Stark et Ramsay Bolton file le parfait amour.

Mais d'un jour à l'autre tout avait changé. Il était devenu brutal, dominateur, pervers. Il l'utilisait comme un jouet pour réaliser ses fantasmes sadiques. Pendant plusieurs jours le corps de Sansa avait subi sa folie. Et elle en portait les marques. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs jours enfermées dans une chambre sordide, au milieu des fouets et d'autres objets de torture qu'elle avait trouvé le courage et l'opportunité de s'enfuir. Ce n'avait pas été simple, Sansa était à bout, mentalement et physiquement. Elle était rentrée en vitesse à son appartement, avait ramassé ses affaires dans son sac et avait pris un billet de train pour rentrer chez elle.

A la fin de son récit, Ned s'était levé et avait appelé la police de Port-Réal. Un de ses vieux amis y travaillait. A la mention du nom de Ramsay Bolton, il avait assuré à Ned qu'il le ferait condamner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à une jeune femme mais aucune n'avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui voulu témoigner contre lui, elles étaient trop effrayées pour le faire.

Sansa s'engagea à parler contre lui, malgré l'horreur de ce qu'il lui avait infligé et les réminiscences des horreurs qu'il provoquerait en elle. Puis elle monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Peu après, sa mère voulu lui monter un repas chaud et du thé, mais Arya insista pour s'occuper de sa sœur. Elle prit le plateau et monta lentement les escaliers pour ne rien faire tomber. Chaque marche semblait plus haute que l'autre et le plateau semblait prêt à tomber à n'importe quel instant. Arrivée devant la chambre de sa sœur, l'adolescente ne sut pas quoi faire. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et aucune ne prenait forme. Elle aurait voulu retourner dans le temps pour la sauver, pour effacer leurs querelles enfantines, pour effacer chaque insulte et les remplacer par des mots gentils. En un sens elle se sentait coupable. Si leur relation n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise, peut-être Sansa n'aurait-elle pas décidée de partir à Port-Réal.

Lorsqu'elle entra, sa sœur était enveloppée sous ses vieilles couettes. N'en dépassait que ses cheveux, éparpillés sur les oreillers. Arya avança à pas lents. L'ambiance de cette chambre était étouffante. Tout résidait dans le silence et les sentiments qui y prenait place. L'adolescent posa le plateau sur la table de nuit vide et s'assit sur le lit de sa sœur.

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, puis elle s'allongea et serra sa sœur dans ses bras. Sansa eût un petit sursaut, mais elle posa ses mains sur celles de sa petite sœur.

-Je suis désolée... Murmura cette dernière.

\- De quoi ? demanda sa grande sœur d'une voix étranglée.

-De tout… Des crasses que je t'ai faites, des blagues idiotes comme ce bol de sauce que je t'ai lancé en plein repas, des moments gâchés par ma bêtise… Et surtout…

Arya ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue comme une brume épaisse d'hiver.

-Je m'en veux… de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider...

Elle enserra fortement sa sœur comme l'avaient fait Bran et Rickon un peu plus tôt.

-Je ne les laisserai plus…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne laisserai plus les hommes te faire du mal. Plus aucun ne te fera ce que cet enfoiré a osé te faire. Et si j'en avais les moyens j'irai le tuer dans l'heure !

Sansa se retourna, les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle regardait sa petite sœur comme un trésor qu'elle venait à peine de découvrir. Elles dormirent ensemble pour la première fois de leur vie. Les yeux irrités par les sanglots et les vêtements froissés qu'elles n'avaient pas enlevés.

Quelques mois plus tard, Ramsay Bolton était condamné à quinze ans de prison pour agression sexuelle et torture. Sansa resta droite et forte tout le long du procès, décrivant sans ciller ce qu'elle avait endurée. Même lorsque Ramsay lui sourit en entendant sa peine. Dans ses yeux se lisaient sa folie et sa perversité. « Tu resteras toujours à moi ma jolie », voilà ce que semblaient dire ses yeux. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand Jon, qui avait attendu la fin du procès devant la porte du tribunal, lui fracassa le nez d'un énorme coup de poing. Robb aurait fait de même si les policiers ne l'avaient plaqué au sol avant.

Après ça la jeune femme avait commencé à retrouver le sourire. Elle ne retourna pas à Port-Réal, à la place elle prit une année sabbatique et s'inscrit à la l'université de Winterfell pour finir ses études. Elle profita de ses mois de congés pour s'amuser au maximum, une façon de changer d'air. La jeune femme qui ne sortait que rarement dû fait de son habitude au travail se mit à accompagner son père à des match de boxes, sa mère à des opéras et sa sœur à ses concerts underground. Elle amenait régulièrement des déjeuners à ses deux grands frères qui travaillait dans un garage et passait du temps à discuter de tout et de rien avec eux. Quand le soir, Bran et Rickon revenaient du collège, elle s'appliquait à les aider dans leurs devoirs et à les faire réviser. Elle reprit également contact avec ses anciennes amies pour pouvoir renouer et passer du temps ensemble.

Arya comprit vite à quoi elle jouait. Sa sœur passait le plus de temps possible en compagnie de quelqu'un ou faire quelque chose qui lui occupait l'esprit. Cela pour ne pas ne pas se retrouver seule face à ses souvenirs horribles. La cadette Stark n'était pas dupe. Mais en un sens elle était heureuse de passer plus de temps avec sa sœur. De pouvoir être proche, de pouvoir la protéger. Elle avait déjà étalé plusieurs dragueurs louches dans les bar et salles où elles allaient pour les concerts. Tous étaient repartis la queue entre les jambes comme des chiens à qui on a collé une rouste.

Jamais un de ces salopards ne toucherait à sa sœur. Jamais.

Sansa allait mieux sans eux. Tant qu'elle n'irait pas vers eux, tout irait pour le mieux

Mais un jour, alors qu'elle venait lui rapporter un Cd qu'elle lui avait empruntée, elle l'entendit rire dans sa chambre. Pas un rire normal non… Un rire de femme amoureuse. Un rire chaud qui sort de la gorge avec légèreté sans la moindre entrave. Un rire qu'Arya avait entendue lorsque Sansa avait eu son premier béguin.

Elle sentit son monde s'effondrer comme lorsqu'elle l'avait vue descendre du train. Il était impossible qu'elle fasse à nouveau confiance à un homme. Elle allait en souffrir. Il allait lui faire du mal. Et ça, Arya ne pouvait l'accepter.

Alors elle toqua avant de rentrer, et entendit un « je te laisse, je t'aime » avant que sa sœur ne l'invite à rentrer. Une phrase qui confirma les soupçons de l'adolescente.

Quand elle franchit la porte, elle vit la surprise dans le visage de sa sœur. Sans doute son propre visage exprimait-il une colère contenue qui la surprenait. Elle posa le Cd sur le bureau où trainaient maquillage et livres de cours, puis elle ferma la porte. Quand elle se fut assise aux côtés de sa sœur, un instant s'écoula suivit d'un soupir destiné à se calmer.

-Sansa… commença sa cadette. Est- ce que tu vois quelqu'un ?

Sa sœur n'essaya pas de nier. Mais elle eût, l'espace d'un instant, l'air hésitante quant à la marche à adopter.

-Oui… mais je…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Sansa… comment… peux-tu… encore avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de confiance dans les hommes ? Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver ! Je veux que tu sois en sécurité ! Et je pense que jamais tu ne le seras avec un homme si près de toi !

-Robb, Jon, Bran et Rickon sont des hommes, Arya.

-Ne change pas de sujet !

Elle parlait fort, mais ne hurlait pas encore. Cette affaire ne concernait en rien la famille entière. C'était son initiative seule. Une initiative égoïste, elle en était consciente, mais nécessaire. Car le bonheur de Sansa lui importait plus que tout.

Sa grande sœur l'écouta patiemment, mais finit par l'interrompre quand sa voix monta dans les aigus.

-Arya… Je me sens extrêmement touchée par ce que tu viens de dire. Quand j'étais… entre ses mains… je n'avais personne pour m'aider. Savoir que j'ai une merveilleuse petite sœur qui est là pour m'aider… C'est l'un des plus grands bonheurs de ma vie.

Elle prit un instant pour contempler le visage ému de sa petite sœur. Puis, avec un grand sourire elle continua.

-Mais je peux t'assurer que cette personne ne me fera pas de mal. Je le sais, parce que mon cœur bat à la chamade rien qu'en pensant à son existence sur cette terre. Je ne me suis… jamais sentie aussi bien aux côtés d'une personne. Je le ressens dans ma peau, dans mes os, dans mon cœur. Ce n'est pas juste une amourette de passade.

Arya ne dit rien. Sansa était convaincue et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Il était désormais son devoir d'empêcher cet homme de continuer à voir sa sœur. Par tous les moyens. Et ce sans qu'elle ne le sache. Après tout c'était pour son bien.

Affichant un sourire à moitié-convaincue pour rassurer sa sœur, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Arya. Dit doucement sa sœur alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Cette personne vient à la maison demain à 16h. Tu pourras alors te faire une idée très claire de sa personnalité.

La jeune Stark s'arrêta un instant, puis sortit sans un mot.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa sans qu'elle ne reparle à sa grande sœur. Elle ruminait sa haine contre cet homme inconnu. Sa résolution fût qu'elle prendrait cet enfoiré par le col à un moment où il serait seul pour lui expliquer de façon rapide et simple pourquoi il devait s'éloigner de Sansa Stark.

Pendant le diner, Sansa annonça à toute la famille qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et que cette personne allait arriver le lendemain. Cela afin d'officialiser un peu leur couple caché et pour que le lien se fasse avec sa famille. Ned et Catelyn félicitèrent leur fille, Jon et Robb jouèrent faussement les grands frères surprotecteurs et Bran et Rickon vinrent lui faire un grand câlin en demandant à ce qu'elle ne les oublie pas. Elle leur assura que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Mais l'ambiance générale sonnait un peu faux. A l'évidence la famille Stark avait un peu peur de cette rencontre. Ils pensaient que c'était un peu tôt sans doute. Mais au contraire d'Arya, ils pensaient que cela pourrait peut-être aider Sansa à se reconstruire.

Le lendemain matin se passa rigoureusement normalement. Une routine digne d'une parodie de feuilleton. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations en considérant que c'était une journée ordinaire comme une autre.

Sauf Arya bien sûr. Sa matinée fut exclusivement réservée à questionner méthodiquement sa sœur sur son mystérieux petit ami.

-Où l'as-tu rencontré ?

\- J'ai fait du bénévolat dans un orphelinat il y a quelques mois. C'est là que nous avons fait connaissance. Ça a été un coup de foudre Arya, j'ai juste mis un peu de temps à le réaliser. Je me croyais vraiment condamnée à rester seule pour le reste de ma vie.

Ces mots ne découragèrent pas sa sœur mais permirent au moins de la faire réfléchir. Après tout c'était rendre Sansa encore plus malheureuse que de faire fuir quelqu'un qu'elle semblait aimer à la folie. C'était contrôler sa vie par peur et par égoïsme. Mais Arya ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Si elle trouvait en cet homme une seule possibilité, aussi infime soit-elle, qui puisse briser à nouveau Sansa, elle n'hésiterait pas à le foutre dehors à grand coup de pied au derrière.

Les aiguilles tournèrent dans le cadran de l'horloge et vint 16h moins 5. La cadette Stark attendait dans le salon, impatiente. Sansa était sortie chercher son petit ami. Et Arya et ses parents attendaient avec une certaine appréhension.

-Si elle l'a rencontré dans un orphelinat ce doit être un type bien, qui donne de sa personne. Lança Ned.

-Ted Bundy*aidait aussi les gens de son quartier. Contra sa fille d'un ton sec.

-Arya ! Voyons !

-Maman, je ne dis ce que ce qui est vrai. Il se peut très bien que ce mec soit aussi détraqué que cet enfoiré de Bolton. Lui aussi avait l'air très gentil.

-Alors quoi ? Tous les hommes sont des monstres sans cœurs ?

-Je le pense de plus en plus depuis cette histoire. Sauf toi papa, et mes frères. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant son père froncer les sourcils.

La sonnette retentit et la porte s'ouvrit. Les Stark se levèrent pour accueillir Sansa et son petit ami.

Arya étant la plus proche, ce fut elle qui fit face la première au couple.

Et elle fût naturellement la première à laisser sa bouche s'ouvrir en un cri de surprise non prononcé.

Sansa se tenait face à elle, souriante, tenant la main d'une jeune femme de sa taille. Brune, le visage fin et des yeux bleu d'une clarté déconcertante. Elle était svelte et délicate. Ses vêtements étaient ordinaire mais cela rendait pourtant son charme encore plus frappant.

Quand toute la famille fût face à elles, Sansa lâcha la main de la jeune femme qui rougissait et d'un ton joyeux déclara :

-Je vous présente Maragaery Tyrell, ma petite amie.

 ***Ted Bundy : Tueur en série surnommé le Ladykiller.**

 **Vos avis sur ce nouvel OS ?**


	7. Note de l'auteur

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, un est en cours d'écriture et il arrivera d'ici peu (si ma procrastination ne prend pas les dessus) mais une demande que je vous fais, à vous les lecteurs.**

 **Cette Fanfic est assez appréciée de ce que je vois (si les stats ne me mentent pas et si mon ordinateur n'est pas sujet à une crise de sénilité).**

 **Mais elle reste peu commentée, ce qui me laisse perplexe quant à la qualité de ce que j'écris.**

 **Je ne mendie pas les reviews, ce n'est pas mon but.**

 **En fait je cherche plutôt des critiques et des impressions. Je trouve mon style assez pauvre et répétitif et j'essaye de l'améliorer du mieux que je peux. Mais sans avis ça m'est difficile. Je ne sais pas si je fais fausse route ou si justement j'arrive à faire mieux.**

 **Je ne veux pas que ces avis viennent de personnes que je connais personnellement, je veux que ça vienne d'un lecteur qui ne sait rien de moi et qui ne me fréquente pas pour que le jugement ne soit pas biaisé.**

 **J'aimerais donc que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de ces OS. Cela peut être au niveau du style, de la grammaire, de l'histoire en elle-même ou des émotions que cela vous évoque. Tant que ça peut m'aider à changer et à m'améliorer, je suis preneur.**

 **En espérant que vous participerez. Je vous remercie d'avance.**

 **Signé : un auteur qui ferait bien d'oublier sa flemme pour aller écrire.**


	8. Au milieu de l'enfer

Il y eût une nouvelle explosion en contrebas de l'immeuble. Une voiture venait de partir en fumée après que le feu ait atteint le réservoir d'essence. Trois personnes furent soufflées par la déflagration.

Jon secoua la tête et retourna à son ouvrage.

Des coups sourds résonnèrent au loin, sans doute les chars de l'armée qui tentaient de contenir l'avancée des infectés. Une entreprise vaine sans aucun doute. Comment pouvait-on espérer stopper toute une ville ?

Maintenant c'était chacun pour sa peau. Plus de place pour les bons sentiments. De toute façon personne d'autre n'en aurait, alors inutile de jouer les saints. Cette pandémie avait eu au moins un effet positif : L'hypocrisie des gens avait disparue pour laisser place au vrai visage des ordures.

Les politiciens se cramponnaient aux restes de leurs pouvoirs. L'armée tirait à vue en espérant ne pas voir leur famille parmi les infectés et les fuyards. En ville, les zombies mangeaient la cervelle de ceux qu'ils croisaient et les humains encore non infectés s'entretuaient dans leur fuite et leur folie.

Jon avait d'abord obéi aux ordres et aux consignes de sécurité. Croyant naïvement que l'infection serait contenue. Puis quand cette infection, sous les trait d'un mort vivant avait envahi son internat, il n'avait plus hésité. Il avait attrapé un sac, des affaires et un fusil de police arraché à un cadavre et il avait couru pour s'échapper. La ville avait été mise en quarantaine sans que la population soit mise au courant et il avait dû reculer devant les barrages de l'armée.

Les métros hors-service et inondés, les rues remplies de voiture hors d'états, des stations-services en feu et bien sur le combat contre les zombies et les humains. Les infectés prenaient petit à petit l'avantage du nombre, et bientôt il n'y aurait plus un seul être vivant aux alentours.

Jon avait couru à travers les rues en pleine ébullition. Son objectif était à quelques kilomètres de là. Et l'avantage d'être un solitaire sans amis, c'est que lors d'une apocalypse zombie, on ne perd pas de temps à essayer de sauver ses potes.

La fin du monde est une seconde chance pour les loosers. Il suffit de regarder les films pour savoir ça. C'était peut-être juste ça qui manquait à Jon : une occasion de briller autrement que par de la reconnaissance sociale de bas étage. Oublier les études, les devoirs à rendre, les profs chiants et les camarades de classe désagréables.

Il avait sa vie à sauver.

Et il avait un plan.

Son parcours, passant par un magazin de sport où il avait dû tirer sur plusieurs infectés, l'avait ensuite mené au plus haut building de la ville. Un symbole de puissance tombé en désuétude après seulement quelques jours. La moitié des vitres étaient brisées et des cadavres jonchaient le pavé.

Quand Jon était rentré le spectacle n'avait pas été différent : des cadavres, des débris, du sang un peu partout et des traces de lutte. Il avait même entraperçu le corps d'un employé au fond de la cage d'ascenseur. Rien ne vaut les escaliers après tout. Eux ne vous lâchent pas depuis le 27ème étage.

La feignantise et la bêtise des gens pouvaient donc leur coûter la vie. Les escaliers vides et les cadavres rassemblés aux premiers étages signifiait que plus personne ne se trouvait sur le chemin de Jon.

Tant mieux.

Il avait monté tous les étages sans s'arrêter. Le rythme de ses pas frappant les marches lui avait vidé la tête. Tout ce qui importait maintenant c'était de d'arriver en haut sain et sauf, et rien d'autre. N'importe quoi pouvait surgir, cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Il devait fuir le plus loin possible de ce qu'était devenus les hommes.

Lui-même n'en était peut-être plus un.

Depuis le haut de l'immeuble, il ne pouvait plus rien pour personne. Seul importait son plan d'évasion.

Son moyen fuite était encore en morceaux, il fallait l'assembler.

Jon déchira le plastique de protection et détacha la feuille en papier qui expliquait comment monter l'engin. Un deltaplane. Le seul moyen de s'échapper vite de la ville. Une fois les métros boqués, les routes encombrées et les accès piétons devenus impraticables pour cause d'état de guerre pure, restait la voie des airs. N'ayant pas de permis d'hélicoptère et pas le caractère suffisamment suicidaire pour en voler un à l'armée, restait cette seule solution pour emprunter la voie aérienne.

Sauter du plus haut building de la ville était nécessaire. Cela afin de planer assez longtemps pour passer les barrages de l'armée et bien sûr s'éloigner des hommes. Il devait sauter en direction du sud, les sorties d'autoroutes passaient par des tunnels, ainsi il ne s'exposait pas à des tirs anti-aériens. Après tout pourquoi serait-il traité différemment des autres, il était un possible infecté et les ordres étaient de stopper toute propagation.

Les militaires obéissaient à des ordres idiots mais c'était leur devoir, c'était pour cette raison que Jon entendait encore des coups de feu au loin.

Ses yeux allaient de l'assemblage de fer et de toile au papier qui décrivait comment mettre de l'ordre dans ce bordel. L'exécution était maladroite et Jon avait peur que le tout lâche au moment où il se jetterait dans le vide.

-Putain de bordel de truc à la con… Fallait que ce soit un puzzle le truc sensé me sauver la vie. Maugréa-t-il.

Un des boulons était bloqué et refusait de rentrer dans son encoche. Jon força, dévissa, revissa, frappa mais rien n'y fit.

-Connerie ! Je ne vais pas crever parce qu'un abruti de concepteur de merde à mal fait son boulot !

-C'est juste le mauvais embout. Déclara une voix féminine dans son dos.

Un frisson parcouru immédiatement la colonne du jeune homme. Un frisson de peur. Il lâcha le deltaplane et attrapa son fusil avant de le braquer en direction de la voix.

Une femme aux cheveux dorés se tenait appuyée contre la porte du toit. Elle affichait une expression neutre, pas du tout effrayée d'être mise en joue. C'était à peine une adulte, son visage était encore celui d'une adolescente mais ses yeux, violets, brillaient d'une étincelle de maturité. Une maturité grave que l'on n'acquière que par la souffrance.

Jon était déstabilisé par ses yeux, ils étaient captivants et hypnotiques, s'il l'adrénaline n'avait été aussi présente dans son sang, il aurait probablement lâché son arme devant cette apparition.

Ces yeux brillaient comme les siens, il s'était vu dans une vitre, il avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans et d'avoir parcouru des dizaines de champs de batailles même s'il n'en était rien.

Son esprit lui hurlait de se battre, de tuer pour se protéger. Sans doute un réflexe de survie reptilien qui surgissait chez les hommes lors d'une apocalypse où tout peut être un danger. Les normes sociales s'effondrent et il ne reste que l'animal.

-Je ne tient pas à te tuer ! Alors lâche tes armes et recule ! lui intima-t-il d'une voix forte.

Pour tout toute réponse, la jeune femme désigna sa robe courte et leva les mains en l'air.

-Je peux difficilement cacher un pistolet ou un fusil avec ça. Je te ne veux rien. Simplement, tu ne risques pas de monter ce deltaplane si tu visses les mauvais écrous aux mauvais endroits.

Le jeune homme ne baissa pas son arme, mais il était déjà un peu moins agressif après un discours aussi simple et logique. Mais il ne savait rien d'elle. Et ne rien savoir constituait un danger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je n'ai vu personne en montant et j'ai bloqué les portes du rez-de-chaussée !

-Tu pourrait être plus poli. Je sais bien que c'est la fin du monde mais devenir un tueur paranoïaque ne vas pas t'aider. Moi, en revanche, je peux t'aider : à assembler ce truc et à l'utiliser. Si on partait sur des bases plus sereines ? Les politesses d'usage peut-être ? Je m'appelle Daenerys et toi ?

Jon passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, réfléchissant à la démarche à adopter alors qu'il mesurait les paroles de cette fille. Après quelques instants, il finit par baisser son fusil.

-Je m'appelle Jon Snow. Bon… Si tu m'aide avec ce truc je suppose que ce sera donnant-donnant. Tu le monte et je te prends avec moi non ?

Daenerys sourit et s'approcha à pas lents et tranquilles.

-J'en ai fait plusieurs fois, mon père adorait voler. Il m'a transmis sa passion. Je sais piloter des avions, des hélicoptères, plier un parachute et assembler un deltaplane. Tu fournis le moyen d'évasion et moi je le dirige. Deal ?

-Deal. Acquiesça Jon en posant son fusil en signe de bonne volonté.

La jeune fille s'approcha et observa quelques instants l'appareil. Puis elle commença à dévisser certains boulons et à les remplacer par d'autres.

-Tient moi ça s'il te plait. Dit-elle en tendant l'une des barres de fer à Jon qui obéit sans un mot.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas une fille ordinaire. Dit-il en constatant qu'effectivement elle savait monter mieux que lui le deltaplane.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme sourit au jeune homme et continua son travail.

Les bruits de tirs avaient cessé au loin, mais une rumeur lourde montait de la rue. Des cris, des grognements et des bruits de casse. Jon risqua un œil en contrebas et jura en voyant des zombies se masser devant les portes de l'immeuble. Des survivants avaient probablement tentés de traverser les étages inférieurs pour échapper à ces charognards. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides et les infectés brisaient déjà les portes.

-Va falloir se dépêcher. Si c'est trucs sentent nos traces ils vont pas tarder à débarquer. Y'a une meute qui m'a poursuivi longtemps jusqu'à ce que je saute dans le fleuve pour le semer. Ces trucs sont aveugles mais ils repèrent encore les bruits et les odeurs.

-Barricade la porte avec les bouts de ferrailles qui trainent là-bas. Dit simplement Daenerys en montrant un amoncèlement de morceaux de fer à l'autre bout du toit. On a le temps avant qu'ils ne montent les 27 étages. Mais soyons précautionneux.

Jon obéit et alla bloquer la porte du mieux qu'il pût. Et quand il revient vers la jeune femme qui commençait à tendre la toile du deltaplane, celle-ci commença à parler sur le ton de la conversation.

-Au fait, tes questions, je n'y ai toujours pas répondu. Je suis la fille de celui à qui appartient cet immeuble. Aerys Targaryen, tu as déjà dû en entendre parler, en bien ou en mal peu importe. Il s'est réfugié ici avec moi, mon frère et mon petit ami quand tout à commencer à dégénérer. Un hélicoptère devait nous rejoindre, mais il n'est jamais arrivé. On était là depuis deux jours quand mon père a commencé à se sentir mal. Il toussait beaucoup et il a finalement fait une crise cardiaque. On ne savait pas que c'était les symptômes du virus, il était vieux et son cœur allait mal, ça semblait… normal qu'avec le stress il se sente mal. Quand il est… revenu, mon frère a cru à un miracle et il a voulu se jeter dans ses bras…

Jon ferma les yeux un instant, il visualisait très bien la scène.

-Il a arraché la jugulaire de Viserys et il a commencé à le manger alors que son cœur battait encore. Drogo, mon petit ami, m'a fait reculer, j'étais en état de choc. Puis mon père s'est jeté sur lui et il se sont battu. Drogo a été champion d'UFC, il l'a balancé à travers la fenêtre. Mais pendant leur corps à corps, mon père avait réussi à le mordre. Alors il a pris le pistolet caché dans un tiroir du bureau de mon père et me l'a tendu.

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Les souvenirs étaient proches mais elle n'arrivait pas à en pleurer. Jon avait très bien compris ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Daenerys et lui avait eu la même chose à faire. Tuer le monstre qui grandissait dans ceux qu'ils aimaient.

-Tu étais en train de cacher leurs corps c'est ça ? Pour pas qu'ils finissent en buffets pour ces saloperies ?

-Oui. Il y'a un coffre sécurisé au vingt-sixième étage. J'y ai mis leurs corps, ou ce qui en reste. Je comptais m'y enfermer une fois les zombies arrivés avec un stock de provision. Mais je t'ai entendu arriver et je t'ai vu avec ça. Tu es mon ticket pour la vie Jon Snow, tout comme je suis le tien. A Deux on peut survivre, seuls on ne tiendra pas cinq minutes.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. A ce moment précis, il aurait bien voulu fumer une clope, mais son paquet était resté dans sa chambre d'internat. Entre ses bouquins et ceux de Sam.

Sam… Il n'avait même pas pensé à l'enterrer… Tu parles d'un ami.

-J'ai dû buter mon meilleur et surtout mon seul ami i peine quelques heures. Je ne suis pas spécialement quelqu'un de sociable et c'était le mec sur qui je comptais le plus, c'était mon camarade de chambre et on s'entendait presque comme des frères. Il a fait une crise cardiaque, comme ton père, et je n'ai pas réussi à le réanimé. Une fois revenu, il a essayé de me dévorer. Alors j'ai écrasé sa tête contre le bureau de notre chambre.

Quand j'ai vu ce que j'ai dû lui faire, que j'ai vu ce que l'infection m'a fait faire, avec tout ce sang et le cadavre de mon meilleur ami, la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit était que je voulais voir ma famille. Ils vivent dans le Nord. Une vraie cambrousse moyenâgeuse. Avec un peu de chance ils sont encore en vie. Il n'y aura sans doute que peu de zombies là-bas. Ça te tente ?

Daenerys eût un haussement d'épaule. Un genre de « je n'ai rien à perdre » informulé. Puis elle s'approcha du deltaplane enfin assemblé pour vérifier que tout était bien vissé.

-Tu compte sauter vers le Nord alors ?

-Non, par le Sud. Au nord y'a des chars de l'armée, pour y échapper il faudra passer au-dessus des tunnels qui mènent à l'autoroute. A partir de là on remontera au nord par les routes de campagnes.

La jeune acquiesça. C'était une idée intelligente et réfléchie.

-On a eu de la chance que tu prennes par hasard un deltaplane deux places. Dans un autre cas un de nous aurait dû rester.

-J'ai pris le premier qui me tombait sous la main. Ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit monoplace ?

Daenerys montra ce qui ressemblait à deux sacs de couchages accrochés par des sangles à l'aile géante.

-Sans le harnais tu tombes. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non. Mais je n'avais jamais vu de deltaplane avant. J'aurais sans doute mal attaché ce truc même avec les indications.

-Alors tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi.

Daenerys lui fit signe de venir alors qu'elle plaçait l'aile au centre du toit pour prendre de l'élan. Elle vérifia le sens du vent et sa force pour éviter toute surprise désagréable. Jon rangea son fusil dans son sac, serra les sangles de ce dernier pour qu'il ne tombe pas lors du vol et alla aider Daenerys à s'harnacher.

Ne resta pendant quelques minutes que les bruits des sangles qu'on attache. Jon se sentait étrange, presque robotique. Après avoir raconté ses souvenirs, son corps semblait vidé et il ne bougeait que par réflexes.

L'ambiance était étrange sur ce toit. Deux personnes qui avaient tués des êtres proches et qui maintenant s'apprêtaient à s'envoler. Pas un mot et pas un bruit ne venait les troubler. C'était une sensation étrange. Ils avaient presque l'impression de se connaitre depuis longtemps. Leurs pertes les rapprochaient sans doute.

Jon, s'il avait été un peu plus superstitieux, aurait pensé à un jeu du destin. Combien de chances y avait-il pour que leur rencontre se produise ? Une sur vingt milliards ? Il avait déjà eu plusieurs dizaines d'occasions de mourir, alors pourquoi lui s'en tirait et pas les autres ? Et pourquoi pas Sam ? Et pourquoi pas ce Drogo, ce Viserys ou cet Aerys ?

Pour lui il n'y avait pas de dieu pour diriger les vies. Mais imaginer un instant comment les actions et réactions des gens pouvaient construire ou détruire le monde lui donnait le vertige. A un détail près il ne se rencontraient pas. A un détail prêt Sam le tuait. A un détail prêt elle finissait dévorée vivante par son père.

C'était une sensation de vide affolante : penser que tout pouvait s'arrêter en un instant.

Un bruit sourd le tira de ses réflexions. Pendant un instant il crût avoir halluciné, puis le son se répéta, et s'amplifia. Les zombies étaient arrivés à la porte, et sentant l'odeur de chair fraîche, ils tentaient de franchir le dernier rempart entre eux et leur diner. Les fuyards avaient sans doute cru pouvoir les semer en se cachant dans les étages, mais l'odorat des morts semblait trop fort pour ça. Et l'une des conséquences avait été de rapprocher la meute d'infectés du toit. Auraient-ils le temps de décoller ?

-On va pourvoir y aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Daenerys à sa question silencieuse. Accroche-toi et laisse-moi faire. Le Targaryen Air Line vous annonce que l'atterrissage se fera dans un peu moins de trente minutes.

Jon eût un rire fort en entendant cette simple blague. Il avait fini par ne plus se sentir humain après ces jours en enfer. Parler, blaguer, imaginer… C'était plus qu'il n'en avait besoin pour se défaire des souvenirs malsains qui pullulaient dans son esprit.

Il souffla un grand coup et serra la grande barre de fer qui était devant lui.

-Je suis prêt. Partons avant que ces saloperies n'arrivent à ouvrir la porte.

-Jon ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux m'embrasser ?

Il resta plusieurs secondes le regard perdu dans les magnifiques yeux violets de la blonde. La demande avait fusé sans qu'il puisse s'y attendre. C'était totalement inattendu et si cette scène avait été dans un film, il aurait soupiré devant le cliché éculé de la femme qui tombe amoureuse de son sauveur. Sauf que Daenerys n'était pas une énième belle poitrine inutile utilisé par un réalisateur de film d'action moisis. C'était une femme forte et intelligente qui avait dû traverser plus d'horreur que n'importe qui sans un espace-temps plus que réduit.

Pas moyen donc qu'elle veuille l'embrasser à cause d'un simple manque d'affection. C'était peut-être simplement un moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne la trahirait pas. Jouer sur les sentiments, tromper sa vigilance, le tuer. Mais après tout, il devenait peut-être trop paranoïaque. Cette fille l'attirait, c'était sûr. L'apocalypse zombie avait-elle tuer tous ses sentiments ? Sans doute Daenerys ne pensait-elle qu'au futur, et à ce que sa vie deviendrait. Peut-être était-elle finalement restée humaine.

Elle rit de le voir ainsi perdu.

-On dit que ça porte chance… Enfin…il parait… Et puis je ne sais pas… Peut-être que j'ai juste envie d'embrasser un mec craquant. A voir.

Son sourire était si innocent que Jon crût qu'elle se moquait de lui.

Malgré tout il finit par poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douceur de la chair rose. Quand il se retira, la blonde n'avait pas perdue son sourire.

La porte grinça. Les charnières de métal criant sous la pression exercée par la meute de zombie. Daenerys commença à courir et Jon fût obligé de l'imiter.

La horde déferla en hurlant de dizaines de voix sourdes au moment où leurs pieds quittèrent le sol.

Et ils s'envolèrent loin de l'enfer.

 **Une petite review ? ça me ferait plaiz. Et oui j'ai eu du retard mais bon je n'avais pas annoncé de date donc j'évite les procès.**


	9. Couleur de peau

Daenerys s'était plongée dans ses devoirs pour oublier le capharnaüm général qui régnait autour d'elle. Là où elle alignait les chiffres et les calculs, le reste de la classe profitait de l'heure d'étude pour discuter, blaguer à voix haute ou échanger des ragots. Une scène habituelle dans ce lycée du Sud des Etats-unis où se ne fréquentaient que des fils et fille de « bonne famille ». Cela étant, quelques sujets revenaient à demi-mots, de la politique. Il était régulièrement question de ce qui allait se passer au vu des récentes manifestations que les choses bougeaient.

Un mot d'ordre revenait souvent : « abolir la ségrégation ». Un mot qui circulait dans le nord et que les négros du Sud entendait apparemment porter bien haut. Il y avait déjà eu quelques années auparavant cette histoire de boycott des bus à Montgomery. Cela avait bien fais bouger les gebs parce que les compagnies de bus avaient perdu la moitié de leur chiffre d'affaire du jour au lendemain. Sacrée redescente sur terre. Et comme on ne pouvait pas obliger les noirs à monter dans les bus, les faires s'asseoir à l'arrière et payer leur ticket, ça avait fait remuer pas mal de gens et couler pas mal d'encre.

Un nouveau genre de protestation de ce type avait vu le jour dans le sud conservateur. Les négros débarquaient en groupe de dix ou vingt et venaient s'asseoir aux comptoirs des restaurants en demandant à être servis. Bien sûr on le leur refusait : impossible de les faire manger à côtés des vrais américains blanc, ce n'était pas logique. Et pourtant ils ne bougeaient pas et continuaient de demander à être servis jusqu'à la fermeture du restaurant.

Bien sûr ça faisait bouger les étudiants qui ne pouvaient pas aller manger à leurs restaurants favoris en compagnie de ces négros puants, et les restaurateurs eux, commençaient à se demander s'ils ne devraient pas servir cette clientèle avant de devoir mettre la clé sous la porte.

Les policiers intervenaient bien sûr, mais souvent cela ne menait qu'à une petite amande voir à rien du tout tant l'organisation sociale des mouvements antiségrégationnistes empêchaient les tribunaux de faire quoi que ce soit. Trop de monde à juger, trop de frais à payer et trop de paperasses en plus, autant simplement les relâcher. Surtout que Washington se déclarait en faveur de ces mouvements. Dans le sud et donc par extension dans le lycée de Daenerys, ça commençait à sentir le roussi pour ceux qui croyaient en la ségrégation.

Les vieux politiciens faisaient ce qu'ils savaient faire le mieux : Hurler des menaces fortes et se croire tout à fait américain en désobéissant aux lois promulguées par le Nord du pays.

Au milieu de tout ça, les étudiants étaient perdus voir effrayés. On parlait de manifestations gigantesques, d'interventions de la police, de possibilités d'attentat. Et leurs parents, recroquevillés au fond de leur chaussures chaque fois qu'ils voyaient un noir ne les aidaient pas.

Daenerys elle contemplait la situation avec amusement. Pour une fois les blancs avaient peur de noirs : ils se pissaient dessus et glissaient dans les flaques jaunes. Se cachant sous des dehors de machistes et des discours ridicules sur l'« honneur américain », ils se rendaient compte qu'on ne pouvait pas oppresser un peuple sans, un jour, en subir les conséquences. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs que les techniques de protestations des afro-américains étaient bien plus intelligente que les réactions stupides et brutales qu'elles engrangeaient.

Quand homme rentrait dans un restaurant venait poliment demander à ce qu'on le serve au comptoir et qu'on lui crachait à la figure avant de s'en prendre à lui physiquement, le singe n'était pas celui qu'on croyait.

Mais bien sûr elle ne disait rien de cela à haute voix. On la traiterait de communiste pour ça. Une insulte pompeusement idiote qu'on utilisait uniquement pour discréditer quelqu'un qui ne pensait pas comme nous. Le règne de la peur et de la stupidité. Voilà à quoi était réduit le prétendu pays de la liberté.

La porte de la classe claqua soudain. Faisant sursauter tout le monde et brisant la concentration de la jeune fille. Viserys, le frère de Daenerys rentra dans la salle, le visage rouge et crispé dans une expression de colère forte, les cheveux blonds en bataille et la rage aux lèvres. Il s'assit sur une chaise et balança son sac à dos au sol sans prononcer pourtant un seul mot.

Un silence de plomb s'ensuivit. Personne ne voulait voir le cadet Targaryen, connu pour son fort tempérament, laisser exploser sa colère qu'il semblait tout juste contenir.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive _frérot._ Lâcha placidement sa sœur qui commençait à ranger ses affaires sans se soucier de ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Cela au grand malheur de ses camarades qui virent Viserys se lever furieux.

-RAVI QUE TU LE DEMANDES ! Ces putains de négro ont bloqué le Mo's ! Ils ont débarqué à cinquante et ont pris toutes les places !

La salle se leva en entendant cela. Le Mo's c'était le plus grand restaurant près du lycée, celui où tout le monde allait manger au moins une fois par jour. Si les noirs venaient jusqu'ici pour faire leurs Sit-in alors les étudiants devaient réagir. Tout le monde se rua vers Viserys pour en savoir plus.

Les discutions prirent un tournant de conseil de guerre. Chacun se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire : riposter ? Laisser les flics faire ? Faire une demande officielle au gouverneur pour faire intervenir la garde nationale ?

Daenerys se leva pour sortir, pas la peine de rester si c'était pour toujours entendre la même merde raciste que son frère hurlait même à la maison. Mais alors qu'elle allait prendre la porte, une phrase reteint son attention.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-On les a éclatés voilà ce qu'on a fait ! Mais ces lâches ne ripostaient même pas ! On a essayé de les sortir à grands coup de pied au cul mais ils en redemandaient ces salopes de négros ! Alors après vingt minutes les flics sont venus et ils ont pris la relève.

Le cœur de Daenerys se glaça en entendant cela. Elle savait son frère stupide, raciste et brutal, mais pas au point de s'en prendre à des innocents. C'était criminellement gratuit et monstrueux. En écho lui venait une autre idée terrifiante. Et si _elle_ avait été dans ce sit-in ? Elle était du genre à ne pas se laisser faire et à participer aux manifestations, elle parlait du Dr. King régulièrement. Une boule de plomb tomba dans sa gorge. _Mon dieu_ , pensa-t-elle. _Faites que ce ne soit pas arrivé_ …

Sortant à grand pas de la salle, elle descendit les escaliers en se pressant.

« Ne pas attirer l'attention surtout, rester calme. Pensa-t-elle. Rien ne doit avoir l'air de sortir de l'ordinaire. C'était simplement Deanerys Targaryen qui rentrait chez elle travailler ses maths. Je traverse la cour en souriant aux gens que je connais, je dis bonjour aux professeurs que je croise et je me dirige tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus, comme pour rentrer à la maison. »

Prenant le premier bus qui se présentait, elle paya son ticket et alla s'asseoir aux places « blanches ». Le vieux chauffeur ne lui jeta même pas un regard, trop occupé qu'il était à conduire son vieil engin rouillé au moteur préhistorique.

Se mordant les lèvres d'impatience et de crainte, elle se sentit soudain trop lente, même à bord d'un véhicule. Le trajet semblait pourtant bien moins long dans son esprit. N'aurait-elle pas déjà dû arriver ?

Le paysage changeait sous ses yeux, de l'université propre elle était arrivée dans les banlieues les plus reculées et le plus sales. La peinture sur les maisons devenait fade à chaque mile parcourut, les commerces disparaissaient peu à peu et les rues étaient couvertes de crasse. La ségrégation était basée sur le principe du « séparés mais égaux ». Il suffisait pourtant de lever les yeux du monde propret que montrait la télévisons et les discours politiques pour voir qu'il n'en était rien.

Daenerys s'arrêta deux arrêts avant le bon, comme à chaque fois, pour faire croire qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas chez les « négros », mais qu'elle allait simplement à la bibliothèque en bordure de la banlieue.

Elle attendit que le bus soit parti et ait disparu de l'horizon pour courir vers les maisons. En les contournant, elle était cachée de n'importe quelle personne venue de la route. Se glissant en bordure des champs, car c'était là tout ce qu'il y avait : des champs à perte de vue et des forets qui ne produisaient qu'un décor au loin, elle évitait qu'on ne la remarque. Quel blanc regarderait autre chose que la route alors qu'il passait dans un quartier de négros ?

Enfin, Deanerys se retrouva devant la maison qu'elle cherchait. Pas plus grande qu'une autre, pas différente du reste du quartier. Elle sonna à la porte de derrière et attendit impatiemment, le pied cognant le sol à intervalles réguliers.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière la porte et la poignée tourna. Un jeune homme au teint très mat et au corps athlétique ouvrit et regarda Deanerys avec surprise.

-Dany ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Est-ce qu'elle est là ? Hurla presque la jeune femme.

-Que ? Quoi ?

-Gris s'il te plait dis-moi qu'elle est là !

Vers Gris regarda la blonde un instant puis se reprit et la fit rentrer précipitamment en claquant la porte.

-Tu es folle de venir comme ça et s'y on t'avait vu ? Normalement tu ne dois venir que les mercredis et…

-J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu un sit-in au Mo's et que ça avait dégénéré ! Le coupa-t-elle. Par pitié dis-moi qu'elle n'y est pas allée !

-Dany ?

La voix qui venait de s'élever mit fin au début d'hystérie de la blonde. Une voix douce et chaude qui s'inquiétait. Dans l'embrasure du salon se tenait Missandei, le regard troublé. Une immense vague de soulagement se déversa dans la poitrine de Daenerys. Sans réfléchir à ce qui se passait, elle se jeta dans les bras de la jeune afro-américaine et la serra dans ses bras. Quelques larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Oh bon sang j'ai eu si peur…

Sa petite amie, ne comprenant pas tout à fait les raisons de ces retrouvailles, accueillit tout de même son étreinte et blottit la tête de la blonde au creux de son cou. Celle-ci inspira profondément le parfum de vanille qui se dégageait de la peau douce. Et savourant un instant ce corps chaud et si protecteur comme pour la première fois.

-Hum Hum. Fit Vers gris en se raclant la gorge. Je crois que Dany à des choses à te dire sœurette. Si vous alliez dans ta chambre, ça irait mieux non ?

Missandei tira la langue et prit Deanerys par la main, l'entrainant dans sa chambre, leur petit coin de paradis.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, guère plus de cinq mètres sur deux, mais l'endroit était pourtant si bien rangé qu'il restait un espace convenable pour se déplacer entre le bureau, le lit et les deux armoires. L'air ambiant sentait la vanille, le même parfum de Missandei. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait, la targaryenne prenait le temps de humer ce doux parfum pour qu'il hante ces narines même lorsqu'elle serait repartie. Elle sentait parfois cette odeur dans ses rêves les plus beaux et les plus inavouables.

Elle s'assit sur les draps de coton sans lâcher Missandei et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec avidité. Elles s'étaient vues à peine cinq jours auparavant mais il sembla à Daenerys que cela faisait des mois. La peur de la perdre avait décuplé secrètement son désir. Elle fit basculer le corps de l'afro-américaine sur le lit et commença à caresser sa peau noire. Se délectant des sensations qui s'offraient sous ses doigts.

Sans doute serait elle allait plus loin si sa petite amie n'avait pas mis fin au baiser.

-Bon, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu déboules chez moi un jour de cours ? C'est trop de risques pour un simple manque non ?

La blonde hocha la tête et vint plus près d'elle.

-Viserys… Il est allé au Mo's pour manger ce midi, et il y avait un sit-in. Lui et ses potes les ont passés à tabac et la police et venu arrêter tous les noirs. J'ai eu peur que tu en fasses partie. J'ai paniqué… Et comme vous n'avez pas le téléphone je me suis dit que le mieux c'était de venir directement.

Missandei soupira et passa une main le long de la joue de son amante.

-Dany… Dany… Tu es si adorable. Mais tu risques bien plus que moi dans cette histoire, tu n'aurais pas dû t'en faire. Quelques coups et quelques crachats ce n'aurait rien été, même une nuit en cellule. Ça commence à bouger, ces violences sont les derniers soubresauts d'un système vieillissant qui commence à comprendre qu'il perd la guerre. C'est une période charnière, il faut faire quelques sacrifices.

Ces paroles ne rassurèrent pas la blonde qui sentit sa gorge se serrer en pensant à ce qui se passerait si Missandei se trouvait dans une de ces manifestations pacifiques réprimée dans le sang.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Missy… Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui se passerait si tu venais à disparaitre ? Je ne pourrais plus vivre, je préfèrerai me tailler les veines pour te rejoindre au paradis.

-Ne dis pas des choses horribles comme ça. La réprima-t-elle. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu vives. Ta vie m'est plus importante que la mienne. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Daenerys hocha la tête et l'embrassa encore. Doucement d'abord, puis plus fermement.

La passion avait cette magie de pouvoir faire oublier l'avenir en concentrant le présent sur son amante. Elle ne pensait pas à ce qui se passerait si on découvrait qu'elle aimait d'amour une autre femme. Elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'il faudrait faire si la situation dégénérait. Elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'il faudrait faire pour qu'un jour elles vivent pleinement leur liaison. Elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'il faudrait faire lorsque son père lui arrangerait un mariage avec une autre famille bourgeoise.

A cet instant elle ne pensait plus qu'au courbes de Missandei et à ses lèvres chaudes. Muent par cette envie magnifique que l'on nommait amour, elles se caressaient et glissaient sous les vêtements de l'autre.

C'est en entendant leurs gémissements que Vers Gris soupira et alluma la radio pour couvrir les bruits des deux amantes. Depuis que Daenerys sortait avec sa sœur, c'était comme ça tous les mercredis.

 **Une petit review ? Vous avez aimé ?**


	10. Rave Party

« J'aurai dû rentrer chez moi ».

Voilà la pensée qui traversa le cerveau de Drogo lorsqu'une énième vague de son fit trembler ses tempes.

Le sol vibrait sous les attaques répétées des basses que crachaient les immenses amplis. Un flot plus subtil de mélodies aux relents acides flottaient par-dessus ce corps musical massif. Des lumières aux couleurs criardes ne cessaient d'apparaitre et de disparaitre, se faufilant partout à la fois comme des feux follets ivres.

Devant la scène, plus d'une centaine de personne sautaient et dansaient face à ce spectacle hypnotique. Tous avaient dans les yeux cette lueur folle qui voltigeait, l'ivrognerie des éclatés qui perdent toute notion du réel pour se perdre au milieu de la danse, de la musique et de la défonce.

Drogo assistait à ce déchainement de passion en restant à l'écart de la foule, légèrement assommé par la puissance du son qui venait frapper ses tympans et qui faisait trembler son estomac par intermittence, comme les anneaux d'une montagne russe qui vous tire hors de la gravité. Quand un de ses collègue de travail l'avait invité à un concert en dehors de la ville pour décompresser après la dure semaine qu'ils avaient vécus, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir franchi la frontière d'un monde totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait, un monde rempli de couleurs, de musique et d'hallucinations. Il se sentait soudain étranger à ce monde. Avec son teint bronzé d'hawaïen, son simple jean déchiré et son tee-shirt de groupe de rock, il se sentait complètement dépareillé dans cette masse, presque trop normale.

Son collègue ayant disparu en suivant le derrière d'une jolie blonde, il se retrouvait seul face à cette folie humaine.

C'était une gigantesque Rave qui prenait place au milieu de ce bout de campagne, dans le creux de deux collines. La ville, elle, n'était qu'un lointain souvenir pour les automobilistes qui avaient sans doute passé des heures dans les virages et les petites routes mal entretenue envahies d'herbes folles. C'était à se demander s'il y avait quelqu'un qui habitait dans le coin, tant l'endroit paraissait sortir de nulle part.

La scène ainsi que les amplis avaient été montés au milieu des mauvaises herbes et de la terre sèche. Une bonne cinquantaine de voitures étaient garées à l'orée du bois voisin, patientant sagement à l'ombre du soleil couchant. Quelques habitués avaient même amené des tentes pour dormir sur place, se sachant d'avance incapable de prendre le volant. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et pourtant, toutes les personnes présentes semblaient ivres ou hors de contrôle.

Qu'allaient penser les pauvres paysans du coin s'ils voyaient leurs champs envahis de junkies qui s'extasiaient sur une musique complètement hypnotique ?

L'ambiance, déjà rendue étrange par la chaleur, était décuplée par cette foule hétéroclite, où chacun se défonçait différemment. Drogo y distinguait plusieurs hippies en sarouels qui se secouaient mollement, la tête rejetée vers le ciel, sans doute en train de planner après plusieurs joints. Quelques clubbeurs nerveux se trémoussaient devant l'estrade où le Dj déchainait les sons, eux devaient sans doute avoir le nez rouge d'avoir sniffer trop de coke. Une certaine masse de gens « normaux », enfin si l'on se référait à leurs jeans/tee-shirt, sautait à un rythme irrégulier, sans doute étaient-ils trop ivres pour arriver à rester cohérent dans leur pseudo chorégraphie.

Plus que du chaos, c'était un monde entier qui se créait au grès des trips hallucinés et des envies soudaines des fêtards.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du grand homme à la peau bronzée et il se retourna en sursautant, brutalement arraché à sa contemplation de la fête dont il ne prenait pas part.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants et aux yeux d'un bleu extrêmement clair se tenait à côté de lui. Elle devait bien faire deux têtes de moins que lui mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. C'était l'une de ces filles que l'on sait douée d'un caractère proprement atomique à l'instant même où on la croise. Le regard presque fou, le corps prêt à bondir n'importe où pour n'importe quoi et la langue bien pendue qui ne manquerait pas de lancer des piques et des moqueries inoffensives.

Ce que beaucoup de gens appelleraient une emmerdeuse.

Ce que Drogo appelait une fille marante.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton élément mon grand ! C'est ta première fois ? A une Rave je veux dire.

-Un pote du boulot m'a trainé ici en me disant que c'était un concert. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… conventionnel.

-Oh je vois, tu es un de ces vieux-jeunes qui écoute encore du rock ou autre musique de grand père.

L'hawaïen eut une grimace en encaissant la semi-insulte. Il aimait beaucoup le rock et ne ratait jamais un bon concert.

-Dois-je comprendre que je ne suis qu'un illustre imbécile qui n'a pas sa place ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

La rousse balaya sa réflexion d'un geste de la main.

-Tu n'es pas dans l'ambiance ça se voit ! Tu reste comme un piqué sans bouger alors que tout le monde est déjà à fond. Faut que tu te lâche un peu le géant ! Les filles n'aiment pas les mecs taciturnes qui ne dansent pas ! Elles ont envie de plus à ce genre de fête. Alors oublie ce que tu sais et danse.

Tout en déclamant son petit discours d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir le vacarme, elle s'était rapprochée de lui pour venir se planter à un seul pas de lui. Lui souriant avec effronterie, la jeune femme le regardait comme s'il était une confiserie particulièrement appétissante qu'on prend plaisir à déballer avant de la déguster.

Drogo n'était pas spécialement timide voir absolument sans gêne par moments. Mais au milieu de cet endroit étrange, cette rousse pleine d'énergie jouait le rôle du chat qui tourne autour de sa proie ce qui n'était pas pour le mettre à l'aise. Il détestait être chassé.

-Vu la qualité de la musique, je vois mal comment je pourrais danser dessus. C'est du bruit passé en boucle sans subtilité. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Tsss… Faut savoir se lancer. Et puis j'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'aider.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de refuser poliment, elle sortit de sa poche un petit comprimé noir. On aurait dit un de ces petit médicament que l'on trouve par dizaines dans les pharmacies. Cependant le grand Hawaïen était loin d'être assez naïf pour ne pas savoir ce que c'était et il repoussa le comprimé que la rousse lui tendait.

-Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas accepter les bonbons des étrangers. Alors garde ça pour un autre pigeon, je n'ai pas envie de finir à poil à dix kilomètres d'ici.

La jeune femme ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-Quoi ? T'a peur d'une pauvre femme frêle comme moi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il y'a pas deux ou trois de tes copains qui attendent pour me faire le porte-monnaie quand je serais complètement défoncé ? Je n'ai pas confiance en une fille que j'ai croisée il n'y a même pas deux minutes et qui me propose déjà de me droguer.

-Oh c'est mignon ! Un bon petit garçon qui fait tout ce qu'on lui dit ! Tu te brosse les dents trois par jours pour pouvoir bien sucer ton patron aussi ? Tu sais, c'est mieux si tu ouvres bien grand pour que ça vienne au fond de la gorge.

Drogo essaya de passer outre ces remarques désobligeantes et de s'éloigner, mais la jeune femme ne le lâcha pas et se planta à nouveau devant, lui bloquant le passage de son petit mètre soixante-cinq.

-Ici ce n'est pas le monde de merde auquel tu es habitué. Grogna-t-elle. Les gens ici viennent oublier toutes les emmerdes qu'ils ont, ils n'en créent pas des nouvelles. Les pilules c'est juste un moyen de profiter au mieux de la fête. Tu devrais arrêter de te comporter comme le con qu'on a fait de toi. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es lâché sans penser aux conséquences ?

Il la regarda calmement tout en réfléchissant. Pesant le pour et le contre, il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par l'idée d'un concert complètement défoncé sans futur clair. Après tout ça devait faire au moins cinq ans qu'il avait sa petite routine, son travail, sa stabilité… En fait quand il réfléchissait, il voyait un futur tout tracé où aucun écart n'était toléré. Il allait atteindre la trentaine, se marier, avoir des enfants, continuer à travailler, vieillir et finir sa vie dans une misérable maison pour retraité puant le formol.

Sans doute était-ce la musique trop forte qui prenait maintenant des aspects chamaniques en faisant hurler des sons électriques lancinants. Ou les quelques bières qu'il avait bu qui le faisait penser comme ça, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il se sentait pris d'un sentiment impératif de bouger et de se lâcher comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

-J'en prend une si tu en prends une aussi. Finit-il par dire.

A ces mots, la jeune fille sourit, sortit une autre pilule et lui tendit la première. Drogo l'avala et s'assura qu'elle faisait de même.

Le morceau changea, le rythme prit une accélération certaine et intensifia son attaque. La foule était désormais complètement déchainée : le sol tremblait autant à cause des basses que du public ne cessait de sauter sur place.

La rousse attrapa Drogo et l'emmena au milieu du chaos humain. L'hawaïen sentit son cœur commencer à battre plus vite. C'était comme si un interrupteur à l'intérieur de lui s'était ouvert. Plus rien ne paraissait comme avant, il se sentait complètement euphorique.

Ses yeux se mirent à chercher n'importe quoi, ils tournaient sans cesse dans une direction différente, attirés par les lumières des spots. Ses jambes se mirent à bouger aussi, comme si elles avaient une volonté propre. La jeune fille ne lâcha pas son sourire effronté et elle commença à danser avec lui.

Il débordait d'énergie et chacun de ses membres réagissait : s'il pensait à bouger d'une certaine façon, il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte. Son cerveau fonctionnait à pleine vitesse, cherchant sans cesse dans chaque recoin de sa mémoire pour en extraire des idées qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. Des souvenirs d'enfance, des détails qu'il avait entraperçus pendant une demi-seconde il y avait vingt ans et qu'il redécouvrait sous tout les angles ou encore des rêves qu'il avait fait et oublié une seconde après son réveil.

C'était un pied monumental qu'il prenait.

Puis les lèvres de la rousse se collèrent aux sienne et il perdit tout contrôle.

Il l'attrapa et répondit à son baiser avec fougue, alors qu'ils étaient bousculés par les autres fêtards. Plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était la peau laiteuse de la jeune fille dont les yeux bleus semblaient hypnotiques.

Drogo succomba sous les caresses et il la prit dans ses bras pour se rapprocher encore d'elle, toujours plus, s'était comme s'il était affamé de cette femme. Tout deux dansaient, mais ce n'était plus la musique que crachaient les amplis qu'ils écoutaient, s'en était une autre beaucoup plus sauvage et animale qui les prenaient dans sa chaleur.

Il ferma les yeux pour ressentir pleinement les sensations qui s'offrait à lui. Un gout mielleux, un toucher léger, une odeur affriolante… Son ouïe, elle, tentait de supporter les assauts de basses qui devenaient complètement hypnotiques. Chacune des notes semblait se décomposer pour changer de substance et tout tournait, encore et encore.

C'était l'extase.

Puis plus rien.

Soudain tout avait cessé.

Plus de son, plus de corps, plus d'énergie.

Plus rien.

Il était allongé sur le dos contre ce qui semblait être un matelas. Et il fixait la toile d'une tente.

Ses jambes auparavant si légères semblaient désormais lourdes comme des blocs de béton. Des courbatures fleurissaient dans tous ses muscles au moindre mouvement. C'aurait été bénin si l'immense mal de crâne qui faisait enfler ses tempes de douleurs n'avait pas été là.

En essayant de se relever, il chercha à savoir où il était. Autour de lui s'étendait des affaires posées en piles aléatoires et de tailles diverses. Des sacs de voyages ouvert à moitié et une glacière qui attendait sagement à l'entrée de la tente.

C'était donc bien une tente, il ne rêvait pas.

Il était allongé sur le matelas d'une grande tente vert qui n'était pas la sienne et qui devait au bas mot, pouvoir accueillir une demi-douzaine de personne. En tenant compte du chant des oiseaux, du soleil que l'on apercevait dans le ciel à travers la toile et le silence qui avait remplacé les hurlements des amplis, Drogo venait de passer la nuit entière en un instant sans avoir aucun souvenir des sept ou des huit heures précédentes.

-Bien dormie la belle au bois dormant ? fit une voix moqueuse qu'il reconnut aisément.

La jeune rousse était là, à ses côtés. Complètement nue et le visage ravi. A cet instant, l'hawaïen prit conscient qu'il était aussi peu vêtu qu'elle. Souci mineur si on tenait compte de son amnésie brutale.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il lamentablement en luttant contre son mal de crâne.

-Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas de la soirée ?

-Le début… Notre rencontre, ton petit numéro pour que je mette dans l'ambiance… La pilule… La musique et… Est-ce que je t'ai embrassé ?

Elle éclata de rire sans tenir compte de la souffrance que ça représentait pour lui, son mal de crâne étant visiblement sensible aux éclats sonores trop brutaux.

-Si tu n'avais fait que ça mon mignon. Dit-elle en se collant à son dos. J'ai passé l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie. Quelle énergie, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Un vrai barbare.

Drogo la laissa caresser son torse sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Il essayait d'absorber toutes les informations sans faire imploser son cerveau. En l'espace d'une soirée, il avait suivi un collègue de bureau pour finir dans une rave party où, non content d'accepter des pilules douteuses d'un inconnue, il avait fait un black-out complet et s'était réveillé aux côtés de la dite inconnue et ayant visiblement couché avec elle.

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom… pensa-t-il à voix haute.

-Ygritte. Je m'appelle Ygritte et toi ?

-Drogo. On aurait peut-être dû commencer par ça non ?

-Pourquoi faire ? répliqua-t-elle. C'était bien moins chiant de commencer directement par les choses sérieuses.

L'hawaïen se retourna vers elle.

-Sauf que je ne me souviens de rien…

-Tu veux une piqure de rappel ? Dit-elle, en se coulant contre lui, le regard lubrique.

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir à la proposition. Avant d'accepter de manière musclée et passionnée en l'embrassant et en attrapant sa taille. Cela faisait trop de temps qu'il était célibataire et cette fille lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Son côté effronté et sauvage était rafraichissant, bien loin de toutes ces poupées bourgeoises qui jouaient sur leur prétendue fragilité et se contentait de vivre comme les princesses qu'elles croyaient être.

En fait, il en avait assez de réfléchir, de devoir toujours calculer ses actes. De vivre comme le parfait petit américain moyen. L'improbable avait du bon, et il apprécier de plus en plus cette improbable fille.

Ygritte. Joli nom. Un nom qu'il s'assura de répéter en lui faisant l'amour et oubliant tout le reste du monde.

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu. L'idée d'un Drogo/Ygritte m'a semblé amusante parce qu'en fait, ce sont les premiers amours de deux personnages que tout opposait (Jon et Daenerys), et je me suis dit que si ces deux là ont fini ensemble, alors pourquoi pas la sauvageonne et le Dothraki ? Ils n'étaient jamais sensés se croiser alors je rétablie la balance, je leur laisse une chance .**

 **Si Drogo et moins brutal dans ce chapitre que ne l'est son personnage dans la série, c'est parce que le contexte est différent et que donc, son histoire l'est aussi.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires pour me dire ce qui vous a intéressé, intrigué, choqué ou encore étonné et laissez vos compliments comme vos critiques. Sur ce, à la prochaine.**

 **Ps : quand je dis qu'il est hawaïen, c'est parce ce que l'acteur qui le joue (Jason Momoa) l'est.**


End file.
